Waiting for a Happy Ending
by moonjumping
Summary: Friends with benefits never really work out. Rachel and Quinn test the waters with that type of relationship with each other while holding down their own relationships with Finn and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Waiting for a Happy Ending  
**Author**: immoonjumping  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Faberry  
**Spoilers**: Perhaps the middle of Season 2?  
**Summary: **After meeting a few times for their usual "sessions" Rachel gets courageous with her moves while her and Quinn are being intimate.  
**Warnings**: Nothing  
**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction so I do apologize if it isn't very good. I always appreciate feedback both nice and brutal! Thank you.

Technically, Quinn Fabray was suppose to be leaving Cheerios practice right now, _technically_ Quinn Fabray should be meeting Sam Evans after school, in the hall by the girl's bathroom next to the Home Ec. class, and _technically_ Quinn Fabray should be texting her mother, telling her she was in the safe arms of her loving boyfriend and on her way for lunch with him at the Lima Bean. But she wasn't. She would come up with some ridiculous story that everyone was dumb enough to believe, a ridiculous story that had everyone, well, _almost_ everyone fooled. The only one who would see through her petty, white lie was currently squirming and whimpering below her on her small, floral bedspread in Quinn's room.

Right now the last thing on her mind was her mother, Sam, school, _anything, _really. Of course she had tests to be studying for, and she would get to that, she really would, but at the moment her priority was to get one Rachel Berry off as she looked up from between the brunette's legs to see her pinching at her own nipple, getting herself nice and hard. Growling slightly, Quinn got up on both her knees, taking both of Rachel's hands in one of her own and pushing them above her head while looking her straight in the eye.

"I told you no touching yourself, didn't I?" She asked the very flustered girl who whimpered in response, her eyes shut tightly as her nether regions ached for contact. Quinn was still fully dressed, Rachel's skirt pulled up to her waist and her sweater on the floor next to the bed along with her bra.

Smiling down with dark, hungry eyes, Quinn took her free hand and released her blonde locks from the confines of her high pony before leaning down to attack Rachel's neck with bites and licks, her hair covering her own face. She heard the slight gasping from the other girl as her hands fought above them as she tried to free herself, obviously to keep Quinn in her place on her neck. Smiling again at the complete control she had, Quinn got up and released Rachel's hands from above her and stared down at the very red and turned on girl as she heaved in breaths, her eyes shut.

Quinn was already soaked through her spanks and soon after began to feel the throb as she noticed the small grinding movement Rachel began to elicit towards Quinn's center. Grabbing her waist, Quinn pushed her center against Rachel's a little rough to ensure the both of them got the relief each needed, and was assured when she heard the satisfied moan fall from Rachel's lips.

Resting her forehead against Rachel's chest, pushing her head up, her hands slid from Rachel's hips to her own skirt, pushing it up and pulling her spanks down to her knees. Positioning her hands to their previous spot on Rachel's waist, Quinn glanced down quickly and began to grind her now throbbing, red clit against Rachel's equally throbbing section, both of Rachel's hands automatically going to Quinn's arms, her nails digging at the skin there.

"You like that, Rach?" Quinn said through grunts and moans as she watched her own movements of grinding against Rachel's pussy lips, her wet juices coating her own. "Fuck, you're so wet." She groaned out again as her head tilted back, the sounds of the headboard hitting against the wall slightly and her bed creaking. Rachel's moans filled her ears as well and she thanked the Lord that her mother wasn't home because _her_ room wasn't sound proof and if the bed hitting against the wall and wooden floor didn't give them away, she was sure Rachel's constant 'Yes, Quinn, more. Please, I need more. I'm so close, Quinn.' would. She felt the tightness in her belly, signaling her very close climax. She also knew Rachel was close as her back began to arch off the bed and her nails dug deeper into Quinn's pale skin. There would be marks there. She would blame Lord Tubbington, her mother always bought that.

Suddenly she heard something, not a whimper or a groan, but _words_ below her from Rachel. Opening her eyes slightly she asked what the other girl had said with a small, "Huh?"

"I'm close, Quinn, look at me." Rachel repeated, her nails no longer digging into Quinn's flesh but now below her pushing her up more into Quinn's face, the blonde pushing herself back slightly.

"Rachel, don't do this now I'm about to-" She was cut off as Rachel leaned forward to capture Quinn's mouth in a kiss, her hips continuing their grinding motion as her hands went lower to caress Rachel's gorgeous thighs, pulling her closer on instinct. She heard Rachel release a shaky breath before grabbing the back of Quinn's neck, their foreheads now against each other as they began to share each other's air. Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn's closed, her brow furrowed and obviously concentrated. She knew she would hear it from the Cheerleader once this was over, they had never tried anything to that extreme, but Rachel couldn't take it in all honesty. Their last meet up at her house almost had her kissing Quinn just as passionately, but she decided to hold it off since Quinn had a particularly bad time with Sue that afternoon and that would just set her off.

Instead, Quinn began to grind a bit faster, her hips getting more and more sloppy as she went on until Rachel uttered the thing she knew melted the other girl on the inside.

"Quinn.." She groaned out and was almost instantly met with hazel eyes staring intently at her as her mouth fell open and a loud moan fell. Almost seconds later Rachel fell over the edge as well, her body shaking with aftershocks of her orgasm as she continued to feel Quinn shake against her, both their juices mixing together and falling on the now messed up bedsheets below them. The air filling with the essence of sex.

Rachel fell back on the bed to let her body calmed down, her clit still twitching, then she felt Quinn fall on top of her, tired and warn out, her blonde hair falling around Rachel's chest and covering her completely.

"Quinn, I-" Rachel began before being interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it. You know I don't like to be kissed like that. Not by_ you_." Quinn said into Rachel's chest as she slowly pushed herself up, pulling her spanks up and pushing her skirt down, Rachel doing the same with her skirt and reaching over to grab her panties and, bra and sweater while feeling the words hit her like a brick wall.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"You should go. My mom is going to be home. I have to get cleaned up and call Sam, too." She said, getting up from the bed and going to her mirror where her face looked like pure stone as she fixed her ponytail. She glared at Rachel from the mirror and placed a hand against her hip, looking up slightly, the signature HBIC look coming back instantly.

"Don't even _try_ to give me that, Quinn." Rachel snapped at her bitterly as she reached for her bag on the ground.

"Don't talk to me-" Quinn said, turing around swiftly, but not fast enough as Rachel cut her off. Somehow the petite brunette managed to slip her hand into the Cheerleader's skirt, cupping at her wetness, running her fingers up and down her folds.

"I understand why you're mad because I kissed you, it was out of place and I shouldn't have, but do not even_ try_ to talk to me as if this is some sort of favor you are doing. You want _this_-" She shoved a finger inside Quinn and began thrusting at her still recovering self. "- just as much as I do." And with that she kept thrusting until Quinn backed up into the dresser, her eyes closing and her legs opening wider. Automatically, her hands flew to the counter and she gripped there as Rachel continued to thrust her fingers until Quinn was only a few thrusts away.

"I'm sure you can finish yourself up now." Rachel said, stopping and pulling her hand out from Quinn's skirt leaving her heaving and looking up confused.

"Rache-"

"Like you said, your mother will be home soon and you have to call Sam. I have to call Finn as well. I'm sure he's worried." Rachel shot back and Quinn whose face fell completely, her eyes falling to the ground as she continued to grip at the dresser while Rachel mad ever way out of the room, slamming the door on her way.

Rachel wiped at a tear on her way down the stairs as she retrieved her keys from her purse and made her way in her car.

Upstairs, Quinn was wiping at her own eyes, pouting slightly and walking to her window where she witnessed Rachel drive off, turning around she kicked her nightstand lightly with the tip of her white Cheerios' shoe and went to sit on the bed, her head buried in her hands.

Just then her phone rang. She noticed the ringtone to be Sam's as she customized it specifically for him. Reaching for it, she answered.

"Hello?" She said, putting on her best, too snobby HBIC voice, completely covering the traces of hurt.

"Hey, Quinn, you alright? I'm at the Lima Bean. I thought you would be here since you weren't at school." He said, the barista talking behind him.

"Oh, I was just, um.." She thought about what she would say next before noticing the cat like, half-mooned, crescent marks on her arms then remembering her story. "..at Brittany's. Something happened with Lord Tubbington and she called me. He's fine now though."

"Cool, well, are you coming?" He asked, she could practically hear the smile in his voice and she felt a pain in her chest.

"Of course, I'll be right there." She confirmed, getting up from the bed. "I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Awesome. I'll be waiting!" And with that he hung up.

Quinn groaned as she felt her arousal still throbbing. This lunch would be terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very sexually frustrating lunch with Sam, thoughts of her pinning Rachel against a wall, her hands roaming to Rachel's most intimate spots, the beautiful noises coming from that completely annoying yet wonderful mouth, Quinn made her way back to the house, her red bug playing the soft music on the radio station which she never really payed much attention to.

She had spent about forty-five minutes listening, well, _pretending_ to listen to her boyfriend go on about a number of topics. Avatar, X-Men, his new comic purchase the other day, the guys on the football team, and so on. Of course she played the good, Christian girlfriend perfectly. Nodding when she needed to, a courteous laugh and picking at her salad that Sam had so graciously ordered for her. Sam was nice, a good balance for her reputation and she honestly cared very much about the boy.

It wasn't until he brought up Glee and the most recent "Finchel duet" that had taken place earlier when Quinn's blood began to boil. She knew exactly what Rachel was playing at when her gorgeous, brown 'fuck me' eyes were flashed towards Quinn's direction. Her jaw had actually dropped when Rachel had the courage to wink at her in front of both their boyfriends. Sam completely oblivious with his hand over Quinn protectively and Finn smiling at everyone as the Glee club applauded their duet that was supposedly for each other.

Bullshit.

She scoffed as she stopped at a stoplight, pushing her hand to her forehead and staying there until the light signaled green. The sky was almost completely dark now when she continued to her house.

"The nerve of her.." Quinn said out loud, still thinking about earlier. "I shouldn't have let her go that easy this afternoon. Should have let her beg and apologize for almost outing us both." She said again as another light turned red. "I _really _should have used my vibrator.." Quinn said with a slight laugh, her eyes staring at the road in front of her. "I bet she wold have _loved _that."

Thoughts of Rachel on her bed, begging Quinn for release had shot through her mind making her panties slightly damp yet again. Turning her vibrator up one, two, three until it was on it's highest and spreading Rachel's legs completely, holding them there so that when she let the tip of her shiny toy touch Rachel's bundle of nerves there was no way she could prevent the twitch that ran through her body. Letting the vibrator do it's work on damaging Rachel's clit, Quinn would run her fingers up and down her nice, moist folds before teasing one digit in, slowly evening her juices around Rachel's very ready hole before thrusting in and watching her face concoct into absolute beauty. Her chest heaving, hands digging into the sheets and the way her thighs would shake as her mind blowing orgasm approached...

Quinn was knocked out of her fantasy as she heard a car honk behind her. Looking up, she saw the green light and quickly pushed her foot down on the gas to move forward, her heart beating quickly and her panties now completely damp. She felt herself ache to be touched and sighed with frustration yet again.

As if almost on cue, she heard her phone go off. Quickly grabbing it in her hand, she saw Rachel's name with a star by it (Rachel had added that to everyone's phone, it was a bit adorable, actually.)

'I left my AP Physics book in your car a few days ago and I have homework to do tomorrow, would you mind brining it by? I just finished messaging Sam and he informed me that you just left lunch with him, I assume it wont be too out of your way?'

Quinn scoffed at the very long text message and laughed a little before looking up and noticing a car in front of her. Dropping the phone, she slammed on the breaks and felt her heartbeat quicken as she clutched at her chest.

"This girl really is going to be the death of me." Quinn forced out before calming down and driving off again, taking the first turn into Rachel's neighborhood. She noticed the book in the back from her rearview mirror as she neared Rachel's house, then drove to the curb and parked. Rachel was obviously waiting by the door as she came out right as Quinn parked.

"Open up." Rachel demanded, knocking rapidly on the glass. Rachel was still quite mad at the girl as the memory of early flooded her mind. She just wanted to get her Physics book and be out which is exactly what she did once Quinn unlocked the door and she went to open the back door to grab the book. "Thank you, Quinn." She said, then began to close the door before she heard a quick 'Wait!'

It wasn't exactly Rachel's way to ignore someone who asked something of her so she did exactly that.

"What is it, Quinn?" She asked impatiently. Quinn began biting on her lip, her eyes looking down to the floor as they always did.

"I'm sor..." Quinn didn't finish the sentence. She didn't _want_ to, actually. She was Quinn Fabray and it wasn't very _her _to apologize, even if it _was _her fault. "I've been thinking about you since you left me earlier." She said quickly. Hearing the disappointment in Rachel's voice hurt more than the girl actually yelling at her, and what was _worse_ was when she closed the back door and went to the passenger's seat and sat down.

"I shouldn't have left you like that, Quinn, I apologize." Rachel replied, putting the book down at her feet and moving into Quinn who was currently staring at Rachel in a daze.

"Well...yeah, it was kind of rude of you." She choked out, still keeping her ground and sounding very in charge.

"Will you allow me to make it up?" Rachel asked, moving in closer and leaning against the middle console.

"I wouldn't be opposed to this idea." Quinn replied, avoiding Rachel's lips altogether and going for the girl's neck instead.

Rachel felt her heart drop as she realized nothing had changed from earlier. She thought as Quinn began attacking her neck, leaving sloppy kisses and even biting tenderly at her olive skin. She would blame Finn if her dads asked. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the back of Quinn's head and pulled her off gently when she was sure she had made a perfect, _noticeable, _mark on her neck.

"My dads are waiting for me." Rachel's eyes glanced down as she went to pick up the book. Quinn nodded and put her car in drive as Rachel went to open the door. There was a slight hesitation before she added, "But I'll call you later?" Quinn smirked before nodding, that small sentence adding to the arousal in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll be waiting." She replied once Rachel was out.

Maybe she shouldn't have given in so quickly, it probably was wrong to let Quinn win like this and it wasn't like Rachel was _use _to letting her, but something about this situation, their fighting, made her want to make up not because of the glorious sex they had been having since _summer, _but because she was sure these weren't just _sexual _feelings she was having towards Quinn. Her heart always began to quicken as he saw the girl in the hall, sometimes out of jealousy when she would kiss Sam which in turn would make Rachel retaliate with a make out session with Finn in front of her locker, which also in turn would cause hot, anger sex afterwards on her bed. Nothing _romantic _of course_. _

Their meet ups were never _romantic. _It was either Quinn calling the shots or the both of them getting each other off quickly. It started when Rachel caught Quinn talking to Sam about their sexual relations which was actually nonexistent at that moment, and as far as she was concerned, had remained the same this very day. Quinn refused to have sex with him, or at least at that moment as she had said. She wanted to avoid another teen pregnancy, which was completely understandable.

After that, Rachel confronted the blonde, asking her if she needed to talk which then led to Quinn revealing her frustrations and Rachel then telling her 'Masturbation is normal and is actually encouraged at our age.' Rachel was sure she could fry an egg from the amount of heat radiating off of Quinn's face.

Weeks went on until Quinn confronted the brunette, asking her a series of questions, one being very personal.

"Would you mind helping me pick one out?" Rachel remembered the words vividly. The _conversation. _

"A..._vibrator?_"

"Will you shut it? Jeez, tell the whole world why don't you."

After choosing the perfect one, Rachel volunteered to help, over the weeks things began to grow, well, not to Rachel's liking. Their whole..._whatever _this was, a friends with benefits ordeal, was strict business to either get the other off or, as Quinn put it so many times before, "Relieve stress without the getting pregnant bit."

Which is how she ended up here, on her back, her phone against her ear and her mouth opened wide, eliciting strong moans while her index finger circled around her throbbing clit.

"I'm going to make you learn your lesson the next time we're together, Rachel." Quinn grunted out from the other end of the phone as two fingers pushed in and out of her hot, slick hole."You're going to learn to...finish me..when I tell you _to."_ Quinn emphasized the last word as a shock ran through her forcing a shaky breath out. "Fuck, are you pinching your nipples? Getting them nice and hard for me? I know how much you love it when I bite down rough and suck until your grinding against my thigh. You love grinding against me, don't you? Rubbing your come all over my leg, I should make you lick it up before you make me come." Quinn went on, her fingers completely coated in her own juices. "Talk to me, I'm close." Quinn demanded, her eyes shut tight as she listened on the other line to Rachel's growing moans.

"I'm so close, too, Quinn." Rachel replied as she continued to circle her clit, her hips thrusting up into her hand on their own accord.

"Yeah, say my name again, Rach." Quinn groaned out. Rachel swallowed hard before replying.

"_Quinn." _Her belly began to tighten as she continued. "You make me so hot. Perhaps you'll need to spank me in order to teach me my lesson. I don't think I've learned." Rachel uttered the words out. She felt completely dirty as she spoke even _these _words.

"Fuck, you're naughty, Rach. If only everyone knew how dirty you actually are, how dirty your mouth is. I'd ride your face so we can keep that dirty, little mouth of yours busy. You want that? You want my thighs wrapped around your face while I hop up and down on your tongue? Maybe I'll tie you up to the bed so you won't be able to touch yourself either, I love watching you hump the air, looking desperately for something to help you get off on." Quinn began saying, obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"Only you make me orgasm, Quinn." Rachel strained out.

"It better...only be...me, oh fuck!" Quinn moaned out as her fingers thrusted in one last time, her walls clenching around the pale digits. " You're so hot, I'd have my way with you, spanking your nice, wet clit until you come!" Quinn kept going, her eyes shut tight and her back arched off the bed while her mouth hung open.

Rachel felt her own walls clench around nothing as she circled around her clit one last time, the thought of Quinn flicking it back and forth with her tongue then spanking it until it was swollen red. "Quinn, I need that, I need..._you!"_ She said out desperately, her chest heaving and her abdomen twitching with aftershocks as she rode out her orgasm, Quinn's heaving breath on the other end evening out slowly.

They stayed quiet for about two minutes until each had almost completely recovered. Rachel spoke first.

"Better?" She asked, pulling her gold star shorts up and wiping her fingers on the inside of her shirt.

"Yeah." Quinn replied, pulling her hand out of her pajama pants and taking a deep breath. "Thanks."

"It's what we do, yes? Get each other off to avoid unwanted pregnancy." Rachel stated, scooting up to lean against her headboard.

"Yeah, right." Quinn replied, feeling her mouth go dry as she pushed herself up and on to her feet, her legs still felt a bit like jell-o. She peered out the window to stare at the moon for a moment, her phone pushed hard against her ear.

"I need to finish this um, homework." Rachel said after a few moments of silence. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just text me if you want to meet up so I can plan a good sneak away." Quinn replied, going to sit at the foot of her bed.

"...yeah, I'll do that." Rachel said, her heart now caught in her throat. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Night."

Then a dead tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Brief Finchel in the beginning as well as Fabrevans.

_"Rachel!" _

"Hm?" Rachel shook her head lightly and glanced up at her boyfriend who was currently standing next to her locker, a smile on his face.

"I asked if you wanted to come over this weekend. Kurt's going over to Blaine's, and mom and Burt will be in Columbus until Sunday night. Maybe we can do something together. Watch movie, play games, make out a little and some other stuff." Finn repeated, tapping his foot nervously.

Rachel had been staring at Quinn and Sam across the hall where they were both laughing, Sam whispering in Quinn's ear making her blush slightly while hitting him before he tackled her lips with a kiss. Her attention had been averted once again as his hands began to roam to her waist, Rachel biting at her lip slightly.

"Well?" Finn asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"Well what, Finn? I'm not going over to have sex with you." She replied, turning to her locker and opening it to put her books back. " I'm not oblivious, I know what 'some other stuff' means, and unless you are going to present me with my five Tony's then I suggest we stick to the movies and cuddling because I am in no way ready for any type of intercourse with you." Rachel ranted on, turning to look in her mirror only to see Quinn staring back at her intently as Sam continued to kiss at her neck.

Turning to Finn, she smiled. His face completely blank as he tried to register the words she had just said.

"You know what? Perhaps we can try something." Rachel said, her main focus now on Finn. She was now completely aware of the stare Quinn was aiming towards her and decided to take advantage of it. Going for his giant hands, she locked them with her own. "You've been very understanding of me and I do realize I have to keep you completely satisfied, so maybe we can do..._something _this weekend."

"Really?" Finn asked, a huge smile on his face. "Like what?"

"Well, maybe.." She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck and whispered, " ..something _oral." _

She was sure she felt what was the early signs of an erection as Finn gulped.

"Yeah, mayb-" Finn began before being interrupted by a certain blonde Cheerleader.

"Hey, guys. What are you two up to?" She asked, hanging on to Sam's arm as he said hi to to the two of them.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up, man." Finn said with a smile. "Um, nothing. Just...talking." He said again, clearing his throat.

"Uh huh. So, I was just talking to Sam about something." Quinn said, averting her eyes from Finn's crotch.

"Yeah, we were thinking, what if the four of us go see a movie this weekend?" Sam finished off.

"This weekend? I don't know, I think Rach and I had something planned, right, Rachel?" Finn asked, turning to his girlfriend who was currently glaring at Quinn.

"Exactly. I wanted to spend a romantic evening with my boyfriend, Quinn, but of course _you_ didn't know that. Thank you for the offer though, now we'll be going to lunch." Rachel replied, grabbing Finn's hand and starting to walk before being stopped.

"What a shame, I suppose these Iron Man tickets will have to go to waste then. They are doing a rerun of them at the theater only this weekend." Quinn said, mostly towards Finn.

"Hey, that'd be awesome! Let's go Rach! I'm sure we can make time, right?" Finn replied, smiling and turning to Rachel. " When is it?"

"Saturday night." Sam said, smiling.

"Please, Rachel?" Finn pouted. Gritting her teeth, Rachel nodded.

"Fine. We'll be there."

"Awesome." Sam replied with a smile, high-fiving Finn. They both made their way down the hall completely forgetting about their girlfriends and instead talking about the movie while Rachel and Quinn shot daggers at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn said, turning around with her hand on her hip and walking down the halls. Rachel slammed her locker and made her way after her.

"I had something planned with Finn, Quinn."

"What, sucking him off? It's not a great experience, so you should be _thanking _me right now." Quinn spat back, then stopped altogether and turned quickly, her hand still placed firmly on her hip. She leaned into Rachel before whispering her next words quietly to the petite brunette. "And were you planning on letting him return the favor? What happened to our little conversation on the phone last Monday, hmm? Only _I _can make you come." Quinn stared at Rachel up and down before shooting back "And that's how it's going to stay."

Before she could walk off Rachel spoke again. "I don't understand you."

"Few people do." She said, turning on her heel and walking away with her hand on her hip and her nose in the air.

"Do _not _leave when I'm talking to you." Rachel said towards her. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks before dropping her hand from her hip and turning around with a sneer.

"Or _what?" _

"Or I'll have to reconsider our sessions." Rachel spat back in the not so crowded hallway. Quinn's sneer faded.

"Shut _up."_ She said through gritted teeth.

"Or _what?" _Rachel spat back, glaring intently at the other girl. They both were completely red in the face, Quinn's temple now strutting a pulsing vein.

Right as the tardy bell rang, Quinn took Rachel by the wrist and pulled her towards a vacant girl's bathroom. It was lunch therefore it would be completely unoccupied for the next hour.

"Let go of me!" Rachel said as Quinn opened the door and then closed it on the both of them, locking it securely.

"Why are you trying to hurt me!?" Quinn yelled towards Rachel who was now rubbing at her wrist.

"I should be asking you the exact same thing!" Rachel spat back.

"You're being ridiculous, Rachel." Quinn crossed her arms and turned her back towards the other girl, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill on her rosy red cheeks.

"Am I? I _like _you, Quinn, and I'm sure as hell you feel the exact same way. I see the way you look at me when we are _together_, okay? I'm not an idiot. I've never witnessed you give that look to Sam _ever_. You're just too afraid to admit it. I know this started out as some sort of _favor _for the both of us, but I'm done playing this little game, did you expect us to actually keep this up without feeling _something _towards each other? It's nearly impossible, Quinn, and you cannot stand there and lie to me." Rachel was fuming, her chest heaving and her hands in fists on her side.

Turning around, Quinn wiped at a stray tear on her cheek, her jaw clenched and her arms still crossed over her chest. "I'm not going to admit anything that I don't actually feel towards you. I only agreed to this because I knew even _you _need to get off, and so did I. It spurted from there and we shouldn't have taken it this far. I don't have feelings for you. I love Sam and you love Finn. That's how it's going to stay." Quinn was now walking towards Rachel, her tears now falling freely.

"You're actually going to stand there and lie to me." Rachel whispered.

"I'm not lying." Quinn was now shaking slightly.

"Then why were you so keen to having Finn and I join you this weekend? Explain to me that!" Rachel erupted at Quinn who flinched slightly.

There was silence before Rachel replied.

"Exactly. You _can't._ I've admitted my feelings, Quinn, and...I don't think we can continue whatever we are doing if you can't meet me half way. I'm sick of feeling lost when you leave. I hate it."

"I wish you'd just let this go. I _can't _like you, Rachel." Quinn's tried to relax herself as she went on. " Do you realize how my family would treat me? I'm not going to go through hell and have myself kicked out _again, _Rachel! I have to pick myself up and that's not going to happen if you keep up with this silly fantasy you have of us together! I'm not going to go through that again!" Quinn said again, finally breaking down.

"Quinn...I'm so sorry.." Rachel said, moving closer.

"I enjoy being with you. You make me feel important, but I hate myself for liking it as well. I'm not suppose to like it, Rachel, but I do and I don't want to stop. I need to keep having this with you. Please." Quinn was now crying as she looked to Rachel with red eyes, her arms covering her chest.

"Y-yes. Of course, Quinn. If I can help you make things better then...yes." Rachel began moving in closer to the girl, wrapping her arms around the cheerleader's back and rubbing there soothingly for a few moments.

"Just...no kissing or...you know." Quinn whispered out.

"I know. Strictly business, right?" Rachel said with a small laugh. Her insides burned with guilt mixed with complete, patheric sorrow. For herself, for Quinn, everything. If she had to let Quinn use her as her own personal sponge then...so be it. She was her sponge, her whatever she needed Rachel to be and that was the worst part, that she was so willing to do this for the girl. It scared her out of her mind.

Quinn was sure she was losing her mind as she wrapped her arms around Rachel in the comforting, _friendly _hug. Her head was a mess, feelings for Rachel taking over everything. She always pushed these thoughts out of her head if they began to surface her brain when she was actually having sex with Rachel. If they snuck up on her while they were together, she would let them be, she was already sinning and going against everything that was taught to her at a young age. Every night she prayed hard for the Lord to forgive her of her sins, for having such bad thoughts and she even prayed a few times that they would leave all together, but with no such luck.

Going as far as replacing those _romantic _feelings she felt towards Rachel with Sam didn't help either. She tried touching herself to thoughts of Sam but would only end up dry and stopping. She felt disgusting knowing Rachel could set her off and it scared _her _knowing these feelings were only getting stronger.

The more they met up, the stronger the monster inside would grow until eventually it would take Quinn over. She felt terrible for using Rachel, of course, she knew the girl would do just about anything for her, out of fear? Or actual feelings? She wasn't sure, but the point was...Rachel was her escape. She would never admit it but, here, in the nasty girl's bathroom with the petite brunette, she felt comforted. As if she was actual herself, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Not some robot her father, mother, Coach Sue and just about everyone else had molded her into.

Pushing herself off of Rachel, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as her hand went back to her hip.

"Meet me at my house tonight. My mom will be out until eleven. We'll do the usual." Quinn locked her jaw, waiting for Rachel to agree.

Looking up, Rachel took a deep breath before nodding slightly. "I'll...I'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I apologize for the slight wait on this chapter, I was out of town for the weekend. I hope you all like where this is going and if not I would love some feedback of what you would like to read in the future! I write to please my readers so all of your opinions are important to me. Criticism in any form is always welcomed and also thank you for all of the lovely comments!

From the door frame, Quinn witnessed Rachel pinching at her very erect nipples, her upper body completely naked while her skirt slid up slightly, exposing her beautifully tanned thigh and a bit of hot pink panties.

Biting her lip and groaning, Quinn made her way over to the girl, unzipping the side of her uniform and undoing her ponytail as she always did, throwing each to the ground but keeping her black sports bra on for the time being.

"Someone was in a hurry to start." Quinn joked, leaning on the bed with her knee and snaking up Rachel's body, focusing on her face as her eyebrows furrowed at her own teasing. "I only went to the bathroom. You couldn't have at least waited for me?" Quinn asked, attacking Rachel's neck and biting roughly at the skin there, her arms on either side of Rachel to hold herself up.

"It's been a while." Rachel said through heavy sighs as Quinn continued.

"My mom has been at the house a lot lately." Quinn said, stopping her mouth and moving down to Rachel's left breast. Moving Rachel's hand out of the way, she replaced the small fingers with her mouth, suck and running her teeth along her hard nipple before licking it and moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Rachel went to tangle her hand in long, blonde locks to hold Quinn there.

"My dads have been getting home earlier than I have, too." Rachel said through sighs, her eyes shut tightly.

"How long's it been?" Quinn asked, releasing her nipple with a pop and pinching it between her index and thumb while looking up to Rachel for an answer, casually.

"I think...t-two weeks. We went to my house after we talked in the bathroom, oh,God, Quinn...and then after that we.."

"Fucked? Yeah, that was nice, huh? It was rough, hot, loud." Quinn said, eyeing Rachel's body all the way down to her legs. "You're pretty vocal when my fingers are knuckle deep in your hole, Rach." Quinn said with a smile knowing how these words affected Rachel.

Pushing herself up, Rachel took a deep breath before motioning for Quinn to lay down. "You've never really complained now have you?" Rachel asked as Quinn began to lay down on her back, her head comfortably against the pillow.

"I'm not going to complain. Your voice a beautiful." Quinn said with a light smile, a small blush coming across her face.

Straddling each side of her waist, Rachel was staring down. "I do try my best no matter what the circumstances are." Rachel replied, working on unzipping Quinn's skirt to slide off. Quinn took this as a sign and began working on Rachel's, each of them undoing each other's one at a time until each were almost completely naked.

"Are you going to take that off?" Rachel nudged towards Quinn's sports bra. She noticed the blonde look down and then back up with a grin.

"You'd like that, huh?" Quinn asked, leaning up and throwing each hand to the side and pushing it off, Rachel watching her stomach muscles flex from her motion. She'd have to thank Coach Sue later. She then adjusted herself back down on the bed and cocked her eyebrow at Rachel who took this as a sign and bent down to begin licking at her left nipple, her free hand going to her right one and squeezing tenderly, giving each the same treatment just as Quinn had done before. Her tongue swirling around the pink skin and then biting slightly only to have Quinn release a short hiss, her hands tangling in brown locks and her head leaning back more against the pillow.

Once Quinn was a heaving mess, almost grinding up into the other girl, Rachel began to take Quinn's leg up until she was able to connect their panty covered, wet centers on each other.

"We haven't done this in a while." Quinn said, a wicked smile on her lips as she went to lean up on her arms, watching Rachel who was deep in thought.

"I do like this position quite a bit." Rachel replied, looking up to meet Quinn's eye contact.

"You just like to be in control." Quinn laughed as Rachel jerked her hips up slightly.

"Ohh, yeah." Quinn moaned out, leaning on her arms and bending her head back with her eyes closed slightly. "Just like that, Rachel."

Pushing her hips forward again, this time with more force, Rachel smiled as Quinn began to heave in short breaths. "Like this?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going. I need to feel you more." Quinn moaned out. Rachel nodded, stopping briefly to take off Quinn's red panties and throw them aside before doing the same to her own and putting herself back in the same position, this time feeling Quinn's wet juices all over her own.

"I can feel you throbbing, Quinn." Rachel groaned out as she began at a steady pace, holding on to Quinn's leg and thrusting her hips forward, the bed beginning it's usual song against the wall.

"Yeah, can you feel this?" Quinn replied with a thrust up just as Rachel met her own hips to her, both of them groaning deeply.

Both their hips were now grinding against each other, Rachel watching Quinn's stomach flex every time her hips would meet her own. The very prominent abs that the girl had been working to get back now almost completely there.

"Your body, Quinn.." Rachel moaned, digging her nails into Quinn's leg.

"Staring at my body again, Rach?" Quinn heaved, her hips continuing. "I bet you think about it while you touch yourself, yeah? Think about doing the dirtiest things to me."

"Quinn, I'm close." Rachel sighed, her hips continuing while her head fell back.

"No, not yet." Quinn grunted, pushing herself up from the bed. Putting all her intense Cheerios practice in this one movement, Quinn pushed her and Rachel up from the bed, Rachel instantly wrapping her legs around the girl's waist and grabbing ahold of Quinn's face only to press a heated kiss to her lips.

For the first time since they had been doing this, Quinn didn't pull back, instead she pushed into the kiss, letting Rachel suck on her lips while her tongue slowly slipped out and ran against the rim of Quinn's lips, asking for entrance. Before Quinn allowed herself to open her mouth she let Rachel's back be met with the cold wall. Once Quinn heard a slight thud, she smiled and opened her mouth while their tongues danced against each other. Quinn had a tight hold on Rachel's thighs giving her perfect access to push forward, her quivering pussy lips meeting Rachel's.

"Quinn.." Rachel groaned out, breaking the kiss and her head thudding against the wall. "Please, Quinn, I need more." Rachel's hands were now on each of her shoulders, digging into the skin there.

"I know what you need," Quinn moved forward to speak quietly into the brunette's ear, "but I'm not sure I want to give it to you yet." She then began a barely there rocking of her hips against Rachel. Her mouth then started kissing from her neck, up her jawline and finally on her lips, catching Rachel's breath completely.

"Quinn, you-"

"I know." The blonde said quietly. " You were right, Rachel. About everything." Finally, Quinn began thrusting with more force. "And I should have listened, we can't, fuck...we can't do this without having some sort of feelings forming. Oh, God, Rach, I'm about to come." Quinn said out quickly.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a short breath, her stomach clenching in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes opened to see Quinn's head leaning back, her eyes closed completely.

"Yeah, I'm really close..." Quinn replied.

"No, Quinn. The...first part, yes, keep going, faster!" Rachel said, going to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her closely as Quinn buried her head in the brown locks.

"Yes, Rachel, I really, really like..oh fuck, oh fuck, Rachel, I'm coming!" Quinn half yelled, her stomach tightening just as she pushed hard against Rachel both girls climaxing.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, her nails digging into the back of Quinn's neck.

"Rachel.." Quinn moaned, her hands squeezing at Rachel's thighs, both their hips rocking against each other to ride out their orgasms to the fullest. "Oh, God, Rachel." Quinn moaned out again, her legs feeling like jelly and leaning forward to rest slightly, sandwiching Rachel against the wall unintentionally.

"Quinn, you're suffocating me." Rachel strained tiredly.

"Oh, sorry." Quinn pulled herself up and managed to carry the petite girl to her bed, laying her down gently on the bed, her legs parting unintentionally. "Ready for round two?" Quinn asked with a tired smile.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Well, I'm glad you did." Quinn replied, kissing her lips slowly and pulling back. Her hips began the slow grinding motion yet again, pushing Rachel's legs open more to witness exactly what she was doing, watching as both their over-sensitive clits moved against each other. "This is so hot, Rachel." Quinn grunted out, both hands securely against Rachel's legs to make sure they didn't move anymore.

"Be gentle, Quinn, please. I'm still very sensitive.." Rachel moaned, her eyes shut tight. Arching her back slightly, Rachel's hands went to the blankets below her and automatically Quinn was reminded of their many times before, Rachel in this same position, yelling out her orgasm around her room, the strain in her neck, her biting on her lower lip. She was so perfect. Why hadn't she seen this before? How beautiful this girl below her was, her short breaths, her sweaty brown hair sprawled across her face, her heaving chest and those sweet brown eyes.

Leaning down, one hand still securely on her leg the other now next to Rachel's shoulder on the bed, Quinn kissed her hard on the lips, wanting to taste the girl's everything. Feeling something she had probably never felt before and she was almost positive she knew exactly what this feeling was. Her hips continued their rolling until she felt Rachel's hands fly to her back, scraping her nails down her spine as she arched breaking the kiss with a loud cry.

"Quinn..."Rachel moaned after her breathtaking orgasm, pushing Quinn over the edge just as fast, the girl twitching violently below her as Quinn continued to roll out her orgasm against Rachel.

Breathing deeply, Quinn buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck just as Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, holding her closely.

"Rachel, I think I have to tell you something." Quinn finally said after a few minutes of silence. She got up from her position and went to lay next to the girl on her side, Rachel turning to face her.

"What is it, was I unsatisfactory?" Rachel asked, getting up on her arm and staring at Quinn who was still trying to catch her breath.

"What? No, you were wonderful, perfect, actually. It's something else." Quinn felt her heart now start to beat against her chest.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, now laying down calmly on her side. She went to scoot closer to Quinn, pushing her hand out to cup Quinn's hot, red cheek then kissing her sweetly and staring at her to continue. Her forehead was covered in sweat, eyebrows furrowed and leaning against her arm on her side. The afterglow of her orgasm filling her whole body and lighting her up. She looked completely breathtaking.

"I think I might, um have something important to say." Quinn started out before taking a big, deep breath and making eye contact with beautiful brown eyes. "I might lo-" Just then a door downstairs was closed. Both of them stared at each other in complete horror when they heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen. "It's my mom. I must have lost track of time!" Quinn said in a quick, hushed voice.

Rachel got up quickly and pulled her bra and panties on just as Quinn did the same then went to her uniform to throw that on as well, her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"We were studying, got it?" Quinn said a little harsh. Rachel nodded quietly. "Good." Just as Quinn was fixing her ponytail Rachel finished zipping her skirt up.

"Quinnie!" She heard her mom coming up the stairs. "Quinnie, I- oh, hello." Judy Fabray said just as she saw Rachel from the open door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray. I'm Rachel Berry, a friend of Quinn's. I was just leaving." Rachel replied, going for her bag. Judy turned to Quinn who was wiping a sweaty palm on her red skirt.

"I was just, um, helping her with some project." Quinn said quickly to her mom.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Rachel." Judy said politely to the girl.

"As well as you." Rachel smiled then crossed the room to leave before stopping and turning to Quinn. "I still need your help for the last bit, Quinn." Rachel said back, any trace of their previous session gone from her face. She really would be a tremendous actress some day Quinn thought.

"Oh, um. I'll meet you at the library tomorrow then?" Quinn asked, gulping at the second meaning to that. Rachel nodded and smiled lightly before turning around and smiling at Judy. "I will show myself out, it was very nice meeting you." She replied again. Judy nodded with a smile then let Rachel walk down the stairs and out the door.

"How was your day, Quinnie?" Judy asked Quinn. She put her usual fake smile on before replying.

"It was fine, practice was a lot more difficult today though." She said, feeling the early signs of sore abdomen muscles from only ten minutes ago.

"Well, that's always a good thing." Judy said while walking down the hall. "How come I've never met your friend Rachel until just now?" She asked from down the hall.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Quinn said, going to her bed to sit. She felt slightly lightheaded as a huge thump began to start in her chest from even just the name.

She wasn't entirely sure, but there could be a slight chance that she had just fallen in love with Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I apologize for the countless mistakes you will read in here. I was unable to find the time to proof read as I'vebeen completely sick and knew it wouldn't be posted until later if I didn't do it now. I do hope you all can see past all of that because I did enjoy writing this chapter. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)

Maybe it was a spur of the moment feeling, maybe the sexual endorphins that are usual released when you orgasm had gotten too much to her head and she was actually just very happy to have finally had another meet-up with the tiny diva. It had been a while since they last had sex together, and Quinn had been far too busy with Cheerios practice, grades and maintaining a boyfriend to actually lock herself in her room and masturbate to dirty thoughts of Rachel eating her out.

Sighing deeply, she snapped herself out of such memories as Mister Monroe, her AP English teacher, began calling out random students to begin their reading lesson as a class.

Once class was over, Quinn went to grab her bag and slowly made her way out of the class, sighing contently at the workload her teacher had just assigned to her class. She wouldn't have thought much of it if it didn't interrupt her time with Rachel later, but she knew it would.

Before her mind could fly to the gutter yet again, she felt two hands cover her eyes, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Guess who." She heard the familiar voice say in a very convincing Sean Connery impersonation.

"I give up." Quinn joked before turning around and meeting the green eyes before her, almost puppy dog like. She bit her lip as her smiled down at her to kiss her on the cheek sweetly.

"So, I was thinking." He said, grabbing the books that were currently in her hands as they began to walk down the hall.

"I'm listening." Quinn replied, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Would you maybe want to come over later? My parents will be out of town for the night and I think Stacey and Stevie are going to a sleepover, too." His hopeful eyes looking at her. "We don't have to do anything or whatever, we can just I don't know, watch movies and stuff and I'll have you back by eleven, too, just like your mom asked." He continued to go.

Quinn felt her heat beat quicken slightly at Sam question. "You want me to go over so we can watch movies?"

"Well, I mean, sure. We can watch whatever you want." Sam began handing her the books he was currently carrying as Quinn fussed with her locker before finally getting it open.

"Why don't we invite others?" Quinn asked, hopeful.

"Oh, sure we can do that. My parents wont be back until the night, so, yeah. I mean, if that's what you want." Sam grinned sideways, his face falling slightly. Quinn took a deep breath, feeling the guilt hit her terribly before replying.

"I think my mom would like to hear that there are others going and it wont just be you and I in your house alone together." Quinn joked, a large lump in her throat.

"Yeah, that's understandable." Sam said, messing with a one of Quinn's Cheerios ribbon hanging from her locker. "So...who do you want to invite?" He asked, looking towards her, licking his lips slightly.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Maybe we can just have a Glee movie night. Pop in a DVD and let everyone sit around the T.V. and enjoy?" Quinn said, her angelic voice melting Sam completely.

"Yeah...yeah, that'd be great. I'll ask during rehearsal." He said, leaning down and giving her a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight then." And with that he made his way down the hall and to his next class, fixing his backpack on the way.

Making sure he was out of clear view, Quinn took out her phone and sent a text to Rachel.

_'Slight change of plans. We're not meeting in the library today. Are you busy tonight?' _

And with that, Quinn put her phone back in her bag and shut her locker, awaiting the reply.

Knocking on the door gently, Rachel stood back, Finn's arm around her waist protectively as they both waited for an answer at the door and then was greeted by Sam's puppy dog face.

"Hello, Sam." Rachel said with a smile. "It was nice of you to invite us."

"Hey man." Finn said after.

"Well, I invited the whole Glee club, so. And don't thank me, it was Quinn's idea." He then stepped aside to allow both of them to walk in. "Everyone's in the living room getting comfy, so just find a seat wherever you can. We'll be watching 'Cowboys and Aliens' tonight!" He then shut the door behind the both of them.

Rachel made her way over to the living room, noticing Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes in deep conversation, Tina and Mike laughing on the floor next to them, Santana messing with Brittany's hair, tying in a ponytail for the girl and Noah talking to Quinn on the couch, perhaps something about their daughter, Beth.

A small smile formed on the girl's lips as the blonde made sudden eye contact with her, a soft smile being flashed towards her.

"Let's sit here, Rach." Finn said, moving a blanket out of the way so he could sit down before patting the spot next to him for her to cuddle close.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Sam said, smiling at everyone, popcorn bowls being passed around. "Let's get this started then!" And with that he pushed the play button, the beginning credits playing.

After about thirty minutes into the movie, Quinn couldn't take much more of it. She gentle moved Sam's arm away from around her shoulders and turned to him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said with a white smile. Sam, not taking his eyes off the screen, nodded while putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Making her way through the crowded floor, attempting to not step on anyone, she noticed Rachel, her head leaned against Finn's shoulder as his arm slung over her own shoulder. She slowly peeked up when she noticed the girl walk away, upstairs to the bathroom.

Waiting a few minutes, she turned to Finn and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned to look at her, a half grin on his face. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." She said, smiling at him. He nodded and helped her up as she too made her way past the now sleeping members of the Glee club on the floor.

Once she was up the stairs, she looked around cautiously, hoping to find the blonde somewhere up there. "Quinn?" She whispered before seeing the girl open the bathroom door next to her.

Smiling, Quinn opened the door for her, allowing her to join her in the bathroom. "Hey." She said lightly, turning to lock the door asa Rachel crossed over next to the shower.

"Hello." Rachel laughed lightly.

"Yesterday was a close call, huh?" Quinn asked, wiping a sweaty palm on her sundress. Rachel nodded in agreement before moving closer to the girl, her arms automatically going to her shoulders and kissing her lightly on the lips. Quinn's hands remained on her side as she let herself float, being engulfed in the kiss.

Breaking away, Rachel looked up at the girl with heavily lidded eyes. "So much for the privacy of the library." Rachel replied, letting her hand trail up Quinn's body before landing on her cheek, cupping slightly.

"What a shame, no one ever visits the back section with all the books on the Civil War." Quinn laughed nervously.

"May I ask what you were saying before we were interrupted yesterday?" Rachel asked, her hand falling and then slowly threading into Quinn's fingers.

"Oh, that was nothing, really. Just...stupid stuff. Come here." Quinn said, pulling Rachel over to the sink counter and leaning her against it before planting another kiss on her lips, this time sucking lightly on her bottom lip, Rachel eliciting a small moan.

Smiling with satisfaction, Quinn let her hand wander up Rachel's taunt, sweater covered stomach before moving down again, underneath her sweater and up to her left breast, squeezing there eagerly. She felt the intake of breath as Rachel opened her mouth completely allowing Quinn to sneak her tongue in, massaging lightly at Rachel's.

Pushing her up, Quinn settled between Rachel's legs as they locked around her waist securely. Slowly, Quinn began a thrusting motion forward into Rachel's center, hearing the satisfied moans coming from her girl's mo-

No. From _Rachel's_ mouth. _Finn's_ girl.

Suddenly her heart began to pump with anger as she broke away quickly, pushing herself against the wall opposite from Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, moving closer to Quinn.

"Nothing, I should go before Sam starts to wonder." Quinn said, fixing her hair in the mirror, the stone cold face now back on as she fixed at her lip gloss with the tip of her pinky. "I'll see you downstairs, okay?" Quinn sighed before turning and unlocking the door.

As she closed it, Rachel stood there completely shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly. Turning around, she began to fix her own appearance in the mirror before opening the door and shutting off the light. She began her way downstairs, but was then met with two blondes on the couch straight ahead making out.

It almost felt like a huge bulldozer had rammed into her, her heart clenching painfully. Almost everyone was asleep now, Finn slowly dozing off as well. He jumped up slightly and smiled when he noticed she had arrived back.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, scooting over for her, she nodded, but instead of sitting next to him, she went to climb on top him lap, letting an arm drape around his neck before kissing him eagerly on the lips.

Once she broke it, she noticed his eyes heavily lidded. "Are _you _alright?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Perfect now."

Giggling lightly, she began nibbling at his ear as she felt the small bulge that began to form in his pants. Satisfied, she broke away temporarily to look out of the corner of her eye only to see Quinn eyeing her as Sam attacked her neck the popcorn and movie completely forgotten.

If Quinn Fabray wanted to hurt her, then two could play at that game.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This isn't a smutty chapter but rather a change of feelings perhaps? Smut to come soon, promise! :)

After the weekend had finally ended, Rachel waking up bright and early Monday morning, she pushed play to her usual workout soundtrack on her pink iPod and began her morning exercise routine with twenty crunches, twenty sit-ups, thirty jumping jacks and finally ending with her elliptical. She was currently staring at her beautiful paper printed Tony Award to keep her going, the thought of being on stage for her acceptance running through her head.

Feeling the tingling sensation in her stomach, she jumped off the machine and did a quick jog in place before turning to her bathroom to begin her shower. It was still slightly dark outside, but she was sure her dads had already made their way to work, both Berry men loving to be precisely ten minutes early to work because, in their words, if you're not early, you're late.

Smiling at the sound of her dad's voice in her ear, Rachel nodded and continued her routine, going to check the water to make sure it was at perfect temperature before hearing her phone go off, indicating a text message. Sighing slightly, she made her way over and glanced at the message long enough to see 'Quinn' at the top as well as the message:

_My house today. _

"Great." Rachel said, feeling defeated. Friday night was probably the most terrible night she had ever had. Having to glue herself to her boyfriend for her own satisfaction of defeating Quinn Fabray who had Sam clinging to her neck. Then here she was, about to give in to the girl just as she always did, letting McKinley's HBIC control Rachel just as she did with everyone else. She was allowed to use Rachel and then go back to her boyfriend as if nothing ever happened between the two of them.

The worst part of this whole ordeal was...Rachel was having certain feelings, certain _strong _feelings for the girl, something she had never actually experienced the whole time she's been with Finn. That made her sick to her stomach.

But...she couldn't let her do this to her. Not anymore. Things were beginning to get too serious with her and Quinn and she couldn't risk getting hurt, not again.

Looking at her phone, she sent a quick text to Finn.

_Would you care to join me in a study session? My house after school?_

With remarkable timing, and obvious clumsy, sleepy fingers, Finn replied.

_yeag ifd love to. ill bwe thrrer_

Rolling her eyes slightly, Rachel sent another text to Quinn.

_Can't. I'll be busy with Finn later. Perhaps some other time, Quinn. I'll see you at school._

Rachel nodded, satisfied with her work, and began walking to her shower, stripping herself of her sports bra and shorts to rid herself of her morning sweat and begin her morning ritual.

Right as Quinn heard the familiar text message bing, she quickly made her way over to her phone, drying the wetness out of her long, blonde hair. Reading over the message, she clenched her jaw slightly while throwing her phone against her bed.

Crossing her arms over her towel covered chest, she began pacing the room while biting her lip. Her mind was quick to concoct a new plan in that completely intelligent head of hers. Something she could do to stop this, anything.

Finally something came to her.

Lunging for her phone, she pulled up Sam's name.

_How would you like to do a study date? Me, you, Finn and Rachel? My mom wont be home until late today, we can use my living room._

She then hit send and began to change into her red Cheerios skirt and top, waiting for her phone to sound. Only minutes later did it do exactly that.

_That'd be awesome. I'll be there._

Smiling to herself, Quinn sent a text to Finn.

_Come to my house after school, and bring Rachel. The three of us and Sam will be having a study date. It'll be fun. _

Only moments later her phone dinged, but it wasn't Finn.

_What exactly do you think you are doing, Quinn? Finn has just informed me that you messaged him about meeting at you house for a study date between the four of us? I specifically told you only thirty minutes ago that he and I have plans to be with each other for the rest of the afternoon and you send him that? I believe I will deny your offer and instead spend it with my boyfriend. _

Rolling her eyes, Quinn sent another text to Rachel.

_Calm down. I was only trying to think of the rest of us. We all need to study so why not do it together?_

Almost seconds later, Rachel responded with one word.

_No. _

Deciding this would be a lot more difficult than usual, Quinn began to do something she had never done before. Beg.

_Rachel, please. What do you want me to do? I'm sorry for the way I acted at Sam's Friday night, alright? Will you please just put that aside and study tonight?_

Completely desperate, Quinn hit the send button feeling as if she sank at least three levels below her usual self. She just didn't want anyone else touching Rachel, no matter who it was, it irked her on levels she had never thought possible and she would do everything in her power to make sure Rachel was in her view tonight. To make sure Finn had his grubby hands off of her. Well, she couldn't exactly stop that, they _were _dating...maybe she wouldn't have to worry about that if _she _was with Rachel.

Shaking her head, she heard her phone sound again. Biting her lip nervously, she went to pick it up.

_Fine. But I still haven't forgiven you. _

Smiling, Quinn got up and began pulling her damp hair into it's usual high pony.

"This place still gives me those weird feelings. Like, bad feelings." Finn said, Rachel's hand in his.

"Oh, stop it, Finn. Look Sam is already here." Rachel said more to herself than the boy.

"Cool. Hope we're not interrupting anything." Finn said casually. Rachel felt her jaw clench at the words just as her heart dropped. "Rach, you okay? Your grip is kinda hurting me." Finn said towards the petite brunette.

"What? Oh, I'm terrific, just...feelings." She replied as they both made their way up to the door. Finn knocked a few times before Sam answered, a smile coming across his face as he saw who it was.

"Hey, you two." He moved aside to let both of them in, Finn and Rachel both greeting Sam in the process. "Quinn's in the living room. She wanted to get started quickly, a test tomorrow and stuff." Sam said, closing the door behind them.

"What were you two doing before?" Rachel asked, unaware of her own slight voice change.

"Uh, studying? She's been crazy into the books since I got here." Sam replied, leading the way to the living room. Just as they turned, Rachel witnessed Quinn, papers spread out everywhere around her on the floor, sucking lightly on a strawberry while on her stomach on the ground.

She glanced up to see Finn and Rachel and smiled slightly.

"Hey. Hope you two don't mind me starting a bit early. I have a lot to get done in a small amount of time." She said, removing the strawberry from her lips before taking a bite. "You can sit on the chair or floor or wherever." She then turned back to her book, taking notes and licking at the strawberry.

Swallowing slightly, Rachel looked up at Finn who was currently staring at Quinn. Clearing her throat he turned to her and smiled innocently with red cheeks. She rolled her eyes and began sitting on the floor next to Quinn. Finn sat cross legged across from Rachel and took out his math to begin working on that while Sam continued to study a few flash cards.

Casual talk was passed between the four of them, a few laughs here and there before Finn stretched slightly. He began to scoot closer to Rachel, nuzzling his nose against her neck. She giggled and allowed him to kiss her slightly. He made his way up her neck, jaw, cheek until finally-

"Could you two quit it? You're distracting me." Quinn said, from the top of her book.

"Would you mind taking care of your girlfriend, Sam?" Finn said, smiling from Rachel's cheek only inches away from her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said, dropping her book.

Finn's eyes opened wide and turned to see Quinn, her brow cocked and a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look on her face.

"Wha- I just meant that, um-" Finn started before being interrupted by Sam.

"He just meant I need to handle you a little bit. That's all." Sam said in a sad attempt to try and fix this. Rachel almost snorted out as she saw Quinn scoff, her face turning more dangerous to both boys.

"So, what the two of you are implying is that I need someone to _control _me?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds familiar." Rachel said by complete accident. Luckily the only one to catch it was currently staring at two boys as if she wanted to castrate them. Turning to Rachel slightly, she glared before turning to both boys.

"I suggest you both leave before I begin to actually lose my cool and tear both of you to shreds." Quinn said, her voice too calm for comfort.

"But I have to take Rachel ho-"

"Leave!" Quinn yelled towards Finn who then began rustling up his papers and making his way to the door, Sam following shortly after.

The house was then quiet.

Turning to Rachel, Quinn let out a breath of air before starting on her. "And what do you think you were doing?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel scoffed.

"You heard me perfectly clear, Rachel. They could have heard you! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Quinn asked again this time more outraged.

"I wish one of them _would _have heard me!" Rachel yelled back with equal force.

"Do you not realize you almost outted us _both_?" Quinn was now on her feet. Rachel then followed as well, jumping up.

"And do you not realize how much I hate this?" She fired back, small tears forming in her eyes. "I hate this! I hate what we do! The sex is wonderful, but I hate the constant battle we have with each other when you're not knuckle deep in me or vice versa!"

Quinn gulped at the thought, feeling her image shrink as Rachel continued.

"You're completely full of it if you think I'm going to believe that you have no actual feelings for me, Quinn Fabray. Tell me right now. Tell me the truth of how you feel." Rachel said, her eyes now dangerously close to letting tears fall as she balled both her fists at her side.

"I-" Quinn started, looking into Rachel's deep brown eyes and gulping again. "I...can't." She finally said, looking down, ashamed of herself.

"Of course. I'm sick of this, Quinn. I'm sick of everything you put me through and these feelings you've given me. The constant roller coaster I am on when I'm with you. It's like I'm walking on eggshells and I have no clue when you're going to pull a stunt like you did Friday night in the bathroom. Maybe if you were woman enough to tell me, we could both face these feelings _together_, but it is obvious that you have problems that you need to deal with on your own. I am more than willing to help you if you just _let _me. But until then, we can only be friends. Nothing else. No strings attached. You need to come to terms with it, Quinn. You mean something to me and I wont let you use me like this anymore. I'm sick of it."

Rachel began packing her things just as Quinn continued to stare at the floor. Once she had finished picking everything up, she turned back to Quinn for a final word. "If you need to talk, call me, text me, anything. I'm here to listen when you're ready. Whenever you choose to do that. I'll be waiting." And with that, Rachel pulled her phone out to call Finn to pick her up while exiting the Fabray house, quietly.

Quinn stood there, her heart thumping painfully against her chest before scoffing lightly and going to sit on the side of the coffee table.

"You're an idiot." She told herself, her head in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This chapter is all kinds of messed up, haha. I would say it was fun writing it, but it really wasn't. I'm such a terrible person, I'm sorry. I really hope you guys enjoy it and if not I'll try my best to fix it. I do promise that it'll make sense in the next chapter. Everything will sort of come together in a way.

**Warning! **Finchel oral sex, and **slight rape.**

"Just...Are you sure you have the right protection?" Rachel asked, Finn attacking her neck as he slowly pushed her down on the bed with a small 'mhmm' coming from his very eager lips.

"Even asked Puck which was the best brand to use for our first time." His lips began to place sloppy kisses down her neck and then collarbone, sucking there lightly before Rachel pushed his head up. "What is it?" He asked, his lips red from their previous state.

"Calm down a little, okay?" Rachel said, a small laugh coming out. Although she didn't feel like laughing. Not at all. She felt a small pain in her stomach, actually, almost as if she would throw up on the spot if she continued to think about the situation she was in. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure how this happened.

Oh wait. Yes she did.

Rachel decided to call Quinn that afternoon, Saturday, to make sure she was okay, because she was Rachel Berry not some sort of heartless person no matter what people thought of her. She needed to make sure Quinn understood what she meant and that she _did_ want to be with the girl again, and soon, she just needed the commitment from Quinn's half.

Calling the girl the dial tone rand softly before it happened. Quinn must have pushed the wrong button, trying to end the call instead of start it, but it was completely too late. Rachel heard it, she heard everything.

Quinn's moaning, the familiar bed against the wall, Sam's heavy breathing and the subtle slapping sound in the back. Feeling her heart fall and shatter, she dropped the phone as tears swam to her eyes. The pain flooding her like no other as she made her way to her bed and crashed her face on her pillow, crying out into the room and emptying her sorrows on the bed.

That same afternoon, when Rachel's dads left to work, Rachel called Finn asking him to come over and to bring protection. They were ready for their next step in the relationship. Of course Finn was happy to hear this, jumping out of bed and fumbling with his pants and car keys, saying he would be right over.

Which is how they ended up in this situation, only an hour later, Rachel putting both hands on the side of her sweater and lifting gently so as to not rip the material and put it neatly on the floor of her room. Finn eyed her bra-covered breasts like two steaks, ready to attack. Slowly, Rachel took a deep breath and went to reach behind her, unhooking her black bra easily. She was sure Finn was near a hear attack as she went to lay back down, his mouth nearing her left nipple slowly as if he had never seen one before.

Sticking his tongue out, he licked the skin around her before flattening his tongue around her whole nipple and sucking sloppily. Almost like a baby. Suddenly she was completely disturbed. Pushing his head up once again, Finn made eye contact with her, his mouth wet and eyes very dazed. "Yeah?" He asked, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Maybe we can get right to it." She said, a shaky voice.

"Oh, yeah." Finn replied. "Sure, I just thought you might want some foreplay. Girls like that stuff, right?" He said again, reaching in his back pocket and puling out a box. Opening it, he took out a roll of silver condoms and tore one off then threw the rest to the floor.

Slowly, he began taking his pants off, Rachel taking this as a sign to do the same with her skirt, sliding it down her long legs, Finn watching eagerly as he fumbled with his belt.

Finally, Rachel in just her black panties and Finn in his boxers, he began to reach in, slowly stroking himself before pulling out to reveal himself to Rachel for the first time, her eyes widening a bit. He smiled with pride as he saw her face change. Before opening the condom, he looked down at her, clearing his throat slightly.

"Do you want me to-" He said, moving closer to her, opening her legs between him. Rachel looked down to where he was pointing, noticing she wasn't the least bit 'ready' for him. She decided that would be a good idea as she slowly nodded her head. He smiled before pushing her up the bed slightly to lay on his stomach as she put her head on the pillow below her, adjusting herself comfortably. He quickly pushed her panties aside before licking everywhere, his tongue having no motion whatsoever just sort of...all over the place.

"Um, Finn?" Rachel said, a steady breath and leaning up on her arm.

"What, are you close already?" He asked peeking up.

"Well, no. Can you maybe try using your fingers? Wait, did you wash them?" Rachel asked, hoping his fingers wouldn't gross her out as much. "Yeah and yeah. Right after I got out of the bathroom, see?" He said, showing her his hands. She smiled slightly before pushing herself back down, putting both hands beside her and closing her eyes.

She felt his hand push her panties aside for the second time before he began slowly pushing into her not so wet hole, her eyes flying open as he slowly went in all the way.

"Finn!" She yelled out, pushing herself up.

"Yeah, Rach?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Finn, you have to..._prepare _me for that!" She said, laying down and putting both hands to her eyes.

"Oh, right, right. I got it, Rach." He said, going down again, pulling her panties aside for the second time. Slowly, he trailed his fingers up her folds until he reached her clit, thumping it lightly. "Like this?" He asked, looking up. Suddenly Rachel's eyes slowly drifted shut as she began to nod.

"Yes, just like that." Her breathing increased slightly as he began to circle it a little faster. "Oh God." She moaned, her hands flying to the sheets around her and tugging lightly. Finn smiled at his handy work before stopping and noticing a small amount of juices cover her. Eager to continue, he trailed his fingers down to her hole and slowly began to thrust in, the good feeling Rachel had before slowly fading as he began pushing in and out at a quick pace. Suddenly thoughts of Quinn doing this to her entered her mind. Quinn down below licking at her and pushing her beautiful, slender fingers in and out perfectly just how she liked it, her mouth attached to her most sensitive area and sucking while her tongue massaged inside.

Before she could tell him to stop as her orgasm quickly approached, she noticed a figure by the door. A figure with blonde hair and flowers. A look of completely horror on her face as Rachel made eye contact with hazel eyes, Finn pushing in one last time only to have Rachel fall apart, moaning her orgasm in front of the girl. Her head fell to the pillow as she clutched at the bedsheets around her, her back arching off the bed.

Finn stopped, not letting her ride out the rest of it and instead pushed himself up, a confused look on his face. "Rach, did yo-" He started out.

"Yes, I did. Finn, you have to go." Rachel said, getting up and almost out of breath as she quickly began to put her skirt on while her legs felt like jelly. Working on her bra, she felt herself being turned around roughly.

"What, no way! You got to finish now what about me?" He asked, his cock jutting out from his boxers. Rachel felt disgusted as he pointed to himself, her eyes averting elsewhere. Like to the door where the flowers lay against the floor, obviously stepped on.

"I don't know, Finn. Take care of yourself in the bathroom." Rachel replied, turning to put the rest of her clothing on.

"No, Rachel, that isn't fair. You can even suck it if you want. I'll do all the work. Com on." He said, grabbing her arm and pushing her to sit on the bed, forcefully.

"What? No! I'm not going to, Finn!" Rachel yelled, struggling against his hold.

"Rachel, come on! It'll only take a little bit." He then pushed her mouth open and began slipping in slowly, holding both hands in front of her as she was unable to move now. Slowly, Rachel felt tears stream to her face as Finn began to thrust in and out, quickly, the back of his cock hitting her throat. She tried her hardest to bite down, but Finn's hands were too strong against her mouth as he squeezed her cheeks to stay open.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned, leaning his head back, sweat breaking out over his face.

Closing her eyes, she tried struggling against his strong hold, feeling nothing but disgust towards the boy as he let the feeling of pleasure over take him.

Before she knew it, a loud 'wham' was sounded through the room and suddenly her mouth and hands were free. Opening her eyes, she saw Quinn standing in front of her, Rachel's Algebra two book in her hands with Finn knocked out on the floor, his temple strutting a nice red bump already.

Looking towards Rachel, Quinn had tears in her eyes, her breathing heavy and her jaw locked. A slight vein was currently pulsing on the side of her temple and her face completely red. She opened her mouth to talk, her teeth still clenched together as she did so. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't rip his dick off." Rachel could hear the quivering in her voice.

"Quinn, I-" Rachel said, staring at the girl with red eyes.

"One. Fucking. Reason. Rachel." Quinn said again. Slowly, Finn began to move, moaning lightly and grabbing at his head. Quinn's attention turned to the boy and suddenly she pulled him up from his hair, Finn waking up fully but still dazed.

"Wha- Quinn? What the hell are you doing?" He said, going towards his boxers and stuffing himself back in.

Rachel stood up, watching her intently. Quinn was completely ignoring him as she pulled harder at his hair, going into the hall and pushing him hard against the wall.

"What the _fuck, _Q? That's my girlfriend in there!" He yelled at her, grabbing his head.

"Not anymore, asshole!" She yelled before letting all the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins build up in her fist as she pulled it back and shot it forward like a torpedo. Her fist met his nose with impeccable force. He went to grab at his nose, blood springing to the area already.

"Rachel!" Finn called out to the girl. Rachel slowly peeked her head out from the side of the door, looking at Finn as he leaned over, grabbing at his nose. "Tell her something!" Finn said towards her, Quinn staring at the pathetic boy with angry, watery eyes. Her blood was still boiling.

"Shut the _fuck _up, Hudson." She said, pushing him down the flight of stairs as he landed on his butt at the bottom. Walking passed Rachel, Quinn went to retrieve his clothes and condoms before walking passed her again, Rachel staring at her as she did so, the tears still running down her cheek.

Quinn went to the edge of the stairs and one by one threw the clothing at him before grabbing the box of condoms and hitting his head with it.

"Get the hell out of here and maybe I wont call the police." Quinn said, tears now streaming down her face as her hands bunched up in fists next to her. Finn began putting his pants on before Quinn started down the steps, getting to the second one before Finn leapt up and ran off, the door slamming behind him.

The house was completely silent.

Quinn turned slowly to see Rachel, her eyes closed and her head leaning against the door frame, crying quietly.

Gritting her teeth, Quinn slowly made her way towards the girl, pulling her gently to her and hugging her securely in her arms where Rachel began sobbing into her chest. Petting her hair gently, Quinn shushed her, tears forming in her own eyes.

Looking up, Rachel made eye contact with hazel, red eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it, Rachel. Don't even try to apologize for what just happened." Quinn said, anger still pulsing through her body. "How many time has this happened? And don't even try lying to me either." She said, gritting her teeth together towards the end.

"This is the first." Rachel said, looking down and leaning her forehead against Quinn's chest.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn broke the hug, locking her fingers together with Rachel's and leading her to her room before going to lay on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Rachel to join. Rachel took a deep breath and wiped at a tear before crawling on the bed next to Quinn, her back facing Quinn's chest as the other girl wrapped her arms securely around her, locking their fingers together.

"Rachel?" Quinn said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She replied, her eyes fixed on her 'Wicked' poster.

"I broke up with Sam." Quinn said, squeezing Rachel's hands a little more. Rachel felt the lump in her throat, the memory of earlier coming back to her. "I came over to tell you that...that I ended it with him." She said again.

"I don't think we should talk about this right now, Quinn." Rachel said, new tears springing to her face.

"Alright. I'll wait." Quinn said calmly, pulling Rachel towards her more as both girls waited for the Berry Men to arrive home, Quinn having no intentions of leaving the girl alone for a second.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope this chapter clears up any questions! :) Thank you for reading.

"I'm not stupid, you know that, right?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as she closed her locker to see Sam, a small smile on his face as he leaned against the locker with his backpack.

"Um, what?" Quinn asked, turning around to make sure the blond boy was talking to her.

"I'm not stupid, Quinn." He repeated, a soft laugh in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked, opening her locker to put a few books in.

"Well, we had sex Friday, out of the blue _and_ for the first time since we had been dating. Just before that you were so keen to wanting to be with Rachel and Finn. I know what this is about, you know. The sex was awesome and everything, but I know you weren't thinking about me the whole time." Sam said, looking down at his feet.

Quinn's eyes opened wide, her heartbeat quickening. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam." Quinn said, clearing her throat and looking straight into her locker, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Stop, Quinn. You had your eyes closed the entire time. I know you still have some sort of feelings for him and I know its really hard letting go of an ex, but he's with Rachel and you have to just le-" Sam tried to go on before being interrupted by Quinn's slamming locker and her voice.

"Rachel and Finn are not dating anymore." Quinn said, her eyes narrow and staring at the boy.

Sam flinched slightly before moving closer to her. "Quinn, are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Quinn replied, turning her head to the side. "You're my friend, Sam, a really, _really _good friend, and you've put up with me." Quinn started.

"Hey, of course I'm your friend, no matter what, alright?" Sam assure her with a smile.

Quinn nodded before continuing. "I need to tell you something, or rather..._explain _something to you." Quinn said, taking a deep breath. Looking around the hall, she pulled him over to the corner of the lockers, Sam's back hiding her completely. "You deserve an explanation."

"What are you talking about? Are you alright?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the girl.

"I'm wonderful I just...do you remember when I called you asking...asking if you could come over because I needed you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, of course. You "needed" me." Sam said, adding the quotation marks with a smile. "Then we, you know, had sex. Which was really awesome, by the way." Sam said again.

"Okay, back to the subject." Quinn said, pushing him lightly. Sam nodded with a smile before turning his face serious again. "I didn't need you for _that _reason." Quinn said slowly.

"Wait, what? There's another reason to..."need" someone?" Sam asked, turning his head to the side reminding Quinn of a puppy. She laughed slightly, pushing her head down before looking up.

"I'm going to tell you something that you have to _promise _me you wont tell anyone else." Quinn said, staring directly into Sam's green eyes. He nodded with a smile and pulled out his pinky. Quinn smiled and locked hers with his.

"You have my word or I may turn blue like an Avatar." Sam said, locking their pinkies together tightly.

"I can't exactly see why that would be a bad thing for you." Quinn said jokingly. Sam nodded before replying again.

"Or Darth Vader may come to me in my sleep." He said again.

"That's better." Quinn said, a smile on her face before breaking their fingers away.

"Okay, so what's up?" Sam asked, staring intently at Quinn.

"Well, it isn't Finn I've been getting close to." Quinn said again, very slowly. "It's Rachel."

"Rachel? Quinn, don't hurt her. She's really cool underneath all that craziness and she sort of grows on you. Just give her a chance." Sam said quietly.

"No, no. I'm not trying to hurt her, Sam. I wouldn't even...Okay, this is going to be tough to say so please just...try to take it the right way, okay?" Quinn asked, her teeth biting into her lower lip.

"Um, alright. Go for it." Sam said, listening more intently now.

"When I called you over I wanted to...confirm something." Quinn felt her stomach turn slightly.

"Go on.." Sam replied.

"I wanted to confirm..my feelings...for Rachel. I've been...sneaking around with her a lot and...I think I might be a little bit in love with her. I just..I had to make sure I actually am attracted to her in that way which is why I called you to-"

"Use me." Sam said, shaking his head slowly and looking away.

"Sam, no. I've been so confused about what I've been feeling and...I think it's real." Quinn said, looking into his eyes desperately. "I just couldn't face it. I didn't want to, actually. And I'm still not sure if I want to. I just don't want her with Finn."

"Well, you can't be a little bit in love with someone, Quinn. Either you are or you're not. Which is it?" He asked.

"I...am. Very much in love with her." Quinn said, releasing a shaky breath as she heard herself say it. _Actually _say it. "You're the the first person I've told." She said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad you told me, kind of bummed that it took having sex with me to find out though. It almost makes me feel like I pushed you towards her. Was I not good when we were together or something?" Sam asked seriously.

"Don't be stupid, Sam. I'm sure you still have my nail marks in your back." Quinn said with a smile. Sam smiled as well, reaching over to touch his back.

"Yeah, I saw the little cuts this morning." He confirmed, the grin still on his face. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his hands to his side. "Well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I guess we're all just waiting for our own happy ending and if she's the one to do it for you, then I say go for it." Sam said, grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly before releasing it.

"I've actually been trying to talk to her, but she's been oddly distant with me." Quinn said, furrowing her eyebrows as she searched the hall for the tiny brunette.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Be quiet, I didn't do anything. Or...at least I don't _think _I did." Quinn said, racking her memory for anything she could have done to make the girl mad but coming up blank. Ever since Saturday, once her dads had arrived home, Quinn had been the first one to text Rachel, their conversation ending earlier than usual as Rachel replied with one worded answers. Something unlike her. She even called Sunday night to make sure she was alright after the Finn incident. She said she was and even told Quinn she would be cutting off everything between her and Finn Monday morning, like there was anything _to _hang on to, Quinn thought.

She saw Finn walk down the hall, strutting a nice bandage across his nose just as Sam turned around and noticed.

"Hey, man. What happened?" He asked, staring at the bandage.

"I was fixing the drying for my mom and something shot back at me. I don't know a screw maybe." Finn said, eyeing Quinn nervously. She had a dangerous look in her eye just as he averted his eyes elsewhere. "I'll talk to you later, Sam." Finn said, walking away eagerly. If it wasn't for Rachel demanding Quinn not to tell anyone, Quinn would have been at the police station in record time, but Rachel explained to her countless times that directors and schools wouldn't want to read something like that on her file. Clenching her jaw, Quinn threw it out of her mind.

"Huh, what a goof." Sam said before turning back to Quinn. "So, are you gonna go look for her or are you just standing here to look pretty? I mean, I like the second one more, but I think the first one would benefit you." Sam said with a smile.

"I'll have to find her after lunch, class is about to start." Quinn said, glancing towards the clock. "She'll be the first one I look for." She said, walking past him as he followed suite, walking with her to class.

"So, tell me something." Sam asked, adjusting his bag as he continued to walk beside her.

"Hmm?" Quinn said, putting her hand on her hip and making her way down the hall.

"What's the sex like?" Sam said quietly to her. Quinn's eyes opened wide and she turned to him, punching his arm hard. "_Ow! _Jeez, Q! You're gonna bruise me...again. I'm a _dude! _I like to know these things!" Sam said, rubbing at his arm.

"I thought you were a gentleman!" Quinn said, staring at him dangerously.

"I _am! _A simple 'I'm not answering that' would have been perfectly fine!" Sam said, shaking his head.

"I'm not answering that!" Quinn shot back before turning around and rolling her eyes.

"I'm still going to walk you to class!" Sam shouted as he chased after her down the hall. "I'm a gentleman!"

-Lunch-

Rachel made her way out of her previous class, Physics, pushing her bag on her shoulder and walking out into the hall towards her locker. She shuddered slightly as Finn made his way past her staring at her and then to the ground before seeing one of his friends and smiling at them, doing the usual hand-to-chest handshake, the memory of earlier running through her head clearly.

She stared Finn dead in the eye and made sure he knew exactly how she felt and that things were completely done between the two of them. Any feelings she had for him were long gone and she would like it if he respected that he stayed at least ten feet away from her, even during Glee rehearsal.

Finn understood, agreed he was in the wrong, but it couldn't have ended without a fight. He told her she was completely insane for the 'stupid ten feet thing' and that it was 'immature'. Rachel let him say whatever he felt and this time threatened him with the police if he didn't heed to her warning. Rolling his eyes, he walked off, agreeing to her boundaries, that being the last time the two of them spoke.

Back to reality, Rachel was putting her books in her locker as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to see Quinn standing there with a smile.

"Can I escort you to lunch?" She asked kindly.

"I suppose." Rachel said, turning back to her locker.

"Rachel, come on. I know it's been a very unsettling weekend, but I'm trying to make you feel better. I'll even wait for you when you make your salad." Quinn promised, going to lean against the locker.

"You don't have to." Rachel said simply. "I realize I take an unreasonable amount of time."

"I _want _to. Rachel, look at me." Quinn said, pushing her shoulder towards her slightly. Rachel turned her head to look up into hazel eyes.

"What, Quinn?" Rachel said, harshly.

"What did I do?!" Quinn bursted out.

"I can't believe you're actually asking me this." Rachel replied, turning back to her locker and shutting it before walking past Quinn. Quinn stood there with her mouth open before walking towards Rachel, turning her around by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You and Sam, Quinn!" Rachel said in the crowded hall, a few kids stopping to look at them. Quinn gulped and began to look around.

"Rachel, I think we need to discuss this in private." Quinn said quietly towards her as a few people began whispering to each other.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter."

"What, yes it does." Quinn said, turning her full attention on Rachel.

"No, it doesn't." Rachel closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, trying her hardest to prevent tears from falling. "I called you before...Finn and I. I called you and I heard it. I heard you with him on the phone." Rachel said, looking up to Quinn, her eyes slightly watery.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You and Sam! I heard you two having sex, Quinn!"

Quinn felt a huge punch to her chest as her mouth fell open in a silent protest. "Rach - I...it wasn't like that, I swear." Quinn said softly, Rachel being the only one to hear.

"I don't care, Quinn. It still happened." Rachel replied, turning around and letting a few tears fall.

Quinn stood there, her world falling apart as she witnessed the short girl walk off, her head down obviously trying to hide her tears.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar, yet annoying, voice beside her. Turning she saw the huge afro that was Jacob Ben Israel.

"So, I take it the roomers about you and Little Miss Broadway are true?" He asked, pointing a mic toward Quinn. Looking him up and down, Quinn scoffed and pushed the mic in his own face.

"Fuck off, Jacob." She said before going after the girl, her heart beating like crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This is a short chapter, I've been completely busy tho past week, but I didn't want you guys to think I was neglecting the stories. I'll probably be updating again either today or tomorrow! :)

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she ran through the slowly emptying halls looking for the small brunette who had just gotten away from her. First she went to the lunch room, scanning the Glee table and noticing her absence, also noticing Finn sitting with the jocks again. Gritting her teeth, she went to the salad line and felt her heart fall as she didn't see the girl yet again.

Making her way out, she continued to search the halls before being stopped by on the way, her face turning into a smile.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" She asked in her usual, mousy tone.

"I - I forgot my book or something in my last class. I was just on my way to get it since I was going to try and finish up some homework." Her heart began to thump violently as she saw the girl come out of the bathroom from behind the woman. "I'm sorry, , I have to go." She said before running past the counselor and making her way over to Rachel who had her head up in the air, a small trace of tears on her face. "_Rachel._" Quinn said towards the girl.

Turning around, Rachel saw Quinn standing there, heaving chest and red cheeks. Her lips were pursed and her face filled with worry as she made her way closer. Rachel backed up, her hands firmly around her books that were close to her chest. "Don't you dare come near me." She said in a too serious tone.

"Rachel, please. Let me explain." Quinn pleaded, her hand out gently. "You know I would never want to hurt you in any way. I'm so, so sorry, just let me explain." Quinn felt tears prickly the back of her eyes as Rachel's face grew a little softer. Rachel hated to see Quinn beg like this, it actually tugged at her heart and made her take a deep breath as she looked down.

"How could you possible explain _sex _with Sam Evans?" Rachel's voice was dangerously shaking as tears began form. Quinn shut her eyes and tapped her foot to try and keep her composure before going up to Rachel and grabbing her hand, pulling her to the bathroom that she had just gotten out of. Rachel was a bit hesitant, shaking Quinn's hand out of her own and watching the girl turn back and open the door for her.

"Let me, please." She pleaded,hazel eyes now rimmed with salty tears. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows before walking in the bathroom slowly, letting Quinn shut the door behind them and lock it securely, her hand still on the lock with her eyes closed as she began to speak. "I wanted to be _sure, _Rachel. I wanted to know what I was feeling was accurate. I had to make sure when I had sex with Sam that it wouldn't feel the same as when I would have sex with you. And it did feel different. Completely different."

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked, a small quiver in her voice as anger ran through her small body.

Quinn felt her mouth go dry as she tried to swallow but her throating feeling two sizes too small. Turning around, she looked at the girl in front of her. _Really _looked at her. She was so...perfect. Her adorable green kitten sweater, her high plaid skirt, those knee high socks, black flats with bows on the tips and to top it all off a hairband in her hair, showing her the beautiful brown eyes that she could stare at forever. Her heart shook violently as she moved in closer, reaching out for Rachel's hand. Rachel didn't grab it, instead she turned around, clenching her teeth together and held on to her books more tightly. "I love you, Rachel." Quinn finally said, releasing a small breath.

There was complete quietness, not even the noise of a breath was heard, Quinn's heart beginning to quicken as the realization of what she just did hit her.

Deciding to break the silence after a few long, torturous seconds, Quinn walked forward to speak. "Rachel -"

Before she knew, the small girl had dropped her books, turned around and met the side of Quinn's face with the palm of her hand, a steady 'slap' sound bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my God!" Quinn said, grabbing her face and falling against the wall behind her. "Oh my god!" Quinn said again, tears falling down her cheek as a mixture of hurt from the slap and pain from her heart filled her body.

"How _dare _you." Rachel said, her voice too steady for comfort.

"Rachel, oh my God, I'm sorry." Quinn said, still rubbing at her cheek from the wall.

"How _dare _you tell me that when I feel like throwing you in a wood chipper!?" Her voice began to get louder and louder as she made her way over to Quinn who slowly began sinking down the wall, still grabbing at her red face. "I should slap you again!" Rachel's voice now booming around the bathroom.

Quinn gulped loudly, her hazel eyes looking to Rachel's for mercy. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." Quinn said again, taking a shaky breath as she shut her eyes, lowered her hand and prepared herself for another slap.

Instead she felt a small hand on the side of her face, catching her off guard and making her twitch a little. She opened her eyes to see Rachel on her knees, tear-filled eyes but still a hard face.

"Why did you do it, Quinn?" Rachel asked, hurt filled in her voice. Her hand fell from the girl's face and to her lap. Quinn suddenly became suspicious at the sudden change, her face still stricken with tears.

"I wanted to make sure there was no attraction between me and Sam whatsoever. I was going to tell you, Rachel. Not now or anything, but I would have told you, I promise."

Rachel shook her head slightly before getting up from the floor and going to the sink to wash her hands, leaving Quinn there on the floor against the wall. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Rachel?" She asked the girl.

"What?" Rachel replied, going to the paper towel dispenser.

"Are you alright?" She asked, getting up from the floor and slowly making her way over to the sink by Rachel.

"I'm fine." Rachel responded. "Why?"

"I mean...I just sort of told you something...important." Quinn felt herself shrink at least four feet under Rachel. This seemed to happen more frequently than before.

"I'm very aware of this." Rachel was now dabbing at her tear stricken eyes.

"You're kind of freaking me out a little bit. Can you tell me how you're feeling or...anything?" Quinn asked.

"No. I'll talk to you when I want to and when I'm ready, now if you'll excuse me I have lunch to get to. Goodbye, Quinn." Rachel said, going to grab her books, but not making it on time as Quinn got there first, grabbing her books for her and handing them each delicately to the girl. With her chin up, Rachel made her way out of the bathroom.

As the door shut, Quinn's mouth fell slightly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She whispered to herself.

At the end of the day, Quinn felt her head pound as the thoughts of earlier ran through her head. She needed to make sure Rachel was aware of how sorry she was, but the problem was that she wouldn't _listen. _She was so damn stubborn and..._hurt. _

Quinn took a deep breath, realizing the girl had every right to be mad. As she made her way out to her car, her mind was busily going through the different things she had done to the girl, each sending a pain to her heart. How could she be so stupid? If Quinn was honest with herself, she would drop everything in a heartbeat for the girl. She would go home right now and tell her mother she was totally gay for Rachel Berry. She would strut around the halls holding the tiny hand in her own proudly. She would do just about anything to let Rachel know she was serious about this and that...she really did love her. These feelings, everything she felt was in fact serious.

Then it hit her. The only way to make Rachel listen to her was to completely swoon her off her feet, right? She was determined to get this girl back...like she had her before, but that wasn't the point. She needed Rachel in her life, she actually was a necessity for Quinn's living now.

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her hands around the steering wheel, clenching it tightly as she bit her lip. 'Operation: Get the Berry Back' was a go.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I promise I haven't forgotten about my stories, I've just been quite busy lately. From now on I'll be updating my chapter stories here and my short one-shots on my tumblr blog just because it makes it easier on me to upload and whatnot, if you do not have a tumblr then PM me and ill send you my recent stories via some other way. :) I also want to apologize for the cheesiness you willencounter in this chapter. I couldn't help it! I hope you're all enjoying this! It is not the last chapter and thank you for the wonderful comments!

Quinn kept her distance from the girl for about a week, her insides jerking every time she witnessed the familiar brown hair rush by her, her eyes staring straight ahead to avoid eye contact with the tall cheerleader. The absent feeling that vacated her chest was absolutely horrible and if she were honest, she wouldn't wish it upon any of her peers no matter how much she despised them.

She had tried talking to her before, small talk, of course, to get things back on track. That didn't lead anywhere. The last time, about five days ago, she was in the parking lot when she caught the girl talking to Kurt by his car. She tried to insert herself in the conversation casually but only got a confused look from Kurt and an 'are you kidding me right now' look from Rachel. Smiling at both of them, she turned on her heel and made her way down the parking lot to her own car.

A week had to have been enough. She knew Rachel was mad and was very aware that she needed her space, but she was almost as stubborn as Quinn when it came to making some sort of agreement. Or at least in this moment.

"Q." Quinn heard the familiar voice that belonged to the only living hispanic within a two hundred mile radius in Lima. Turning quickly, she let her hazel eyes be met with those of Santana Lopez, an eyebrow crooked as she looked at the tall cheerleader with the usual suspicious look.

"What is it, San?" Quinn asked, averting her eyes from the Latina to the brunette girl behind her who was currently talking to Artie about his new electric guitar. Her hair looked extra beautiful today, she noticed, as the girl flipped some of it off her shoulder and laughed. Her white teeth were exposed slightly showing off her tongue and it took everything in Quinn not to groan in that instant, remembering the wonderful things that tongue could do.

"Hello?" Santana said again, snapping her fingers in front of Quinn's face. Quinn shook her head slightly and blinked at the fingers before licking her dry lips.

"What?" Quinn said again, turning to her locker to fetch her AP American History book.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Santana snapped, her head turning slightly as her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn began to rack her mind with something to say, hoping anything from Santana's last sentence stuck, but knew that was pointless as her mind was other places. Like with Rachel in her room, maybe cuddling, or listening to the girl belt out her notes, they had never actually done that before. It was always just sex and even though that was nice, incredible even, Quinn began to develop certain urges. _Romantic _urges even. Of course she was though, she was completely in love with the girl and she just wanted to _be _with her. Not in a sexual sense, but in an actual relationship. She wanted to care for the girl in ways only _she _was allowed to do.

"Hey!" Quinn heard Santana's voice again in her head. Looking straight, she noticed she had grabbed her book already and was staring at the back of her locker in a daze.

"What?!" Quinn snapped at the girl. Santana pushed a finger up to the girl and scoffed with her mouth open.

"Oh, do not even try that with me, Baby Mama. I'm asking you if you're going to Puck's party and you're coming off to me like this? What crawled up your ass and decided to inhabit itself there?" Santana snapped at her, her eyes staring straight into hazel.

Quinn's mouth opened slightly before she took a deep breath and turned to lean against her locker. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back, the lockers producing a slight 'thud' sound. "I'm sorry, I've just..I haven't been all here lately."

"No shit." Santana replied, staring at her. "Quinn, you might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't pull anything past me. I'm your best friend and I sure as hell have memorized that look. Now, tell me what's going on so I can apply the proper Auntie Snix attitude towards you so you will not take offense." Santana now went to lean against the locker with Quinn, her arms wrapped tightly around her books.

"It's...nothing." Quinn lied, picking her head up slightly to see Rachel laugh with Artie and close her locker. "Just...stupid things." She felt a tug at her heart as the girl began walking away with him.

"What did you do, Q?" Santana asked, completely serious. "Did you get knocked up again? I know you're smart, but damn they'll be walking out of you by the time you're twenty if you keep up this rate."

"I'm not pregnant! I'm...I think I'm confused about a few things, Santana." Quinn said, turning back to her locker to shut it.

"What things are you referring to?" Santana began to make her way closer to Quinn.

"It's Rachel." Quinn finally said under her breath, hoping no one had heard.

"I mean, of course it's Rachel." Santana replied, leaning back from the girl. "I thought this was something juicy."

"Wha- are you kidding me? What's that suppose to mean?" Quinn turned towards Santana who just smiled.

"Are _you _kidding me, Q? Brittany and I have known since Yentle first walked down these halls. You eye her everywhere you go and she does the same exact thing when you're turned. It doesn't take an idiot to realize something is going on between the two of you."

"Everyone knows?" Quinn said, feeling her heart drop to her stomach and her blood turn icy cold.

"Not _everyone._" Santana joked.

"Great." Quinn went to hit her head against the locker yet again, closing her eyes.

"We're not going to judge you, Q. Especially me. I'm your best friend and it's like my job of some sort to have your side on most occasions."

"I just didn't want anyone to know. It's probably the whole reason why her and I have been fighting. I just...I really miss her, San."

"Then stop moping around, get off your ass and do something about it. Before the horrid Finnocence does that is."

Quinn felt her eyes fly open while her teeth gritted together. Suddenly her blood felt as if it were on fire. Nothing could compare to the feeling of having Finn back with Rachel. Nothing.

"You're right. I'll have to do...something." Quinn said just as the bell rang.

-Lunch-

Walking down the halls, the brunette had been going over a few vocabulary words in her head that she had to have memorized for eighth period. Turning to the cafeteria doors, she opened them and made her way to the salad line as usual, humming her favorite 'Annie' song.

"Hey, Rach." Rachel heard a small voice. She turned to find the head cheerleader standing behind her with a paper in her hand as well as an origami whale. She had probably been standing there for a while.

"Quinn." Rachel said suspiciously, eyeing both the pieces of paper. Quinn pushed them towards the girl, Rachel eyeing them before letting her hand open to hold each item. "What's this?"

"You'll see." Quinn replied with a smile and walked off, Santana meeting the girl at the end.

"What was that?" Santana asked, turning back to see Rachel holding each item with complete confusion.

"I'll tell you in a second. I'm going to need your help with something" Quinn replied.

Rachel was still staring at the piece of paper in one hand and the origami whale in the other. Putting the whale in her skirt pocket, she decided to open the note first, noticing the blue cursive handwriting that was Quinn's.

_I know you're still mad, but please come to the pep rally later on. You always go to the library because you say the noise can hurt your hearing which might make you unable to hear in one ear causing you to be tone-deaf one day. But please just come for me. I promise you wont regret it._

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rachel continued to read.

_P.S. I'm sorry for the whale. I tried doing a flower, but Melanie Lu couldn't get me to do a 'proper rose'. The whale was the only thing that looked half decent._

_Save the whales!_

Rachel's face softened while laughing at the silly note, feeling her eyes water slightly. She looked up to see Quinn staring at her from the other end of the cafeteria with a smile, almost reminding her of an eager puppy. Rachel nodded her head slightly before turning around tog et her food and proceed to the Glee table.

As the day went by, Rachel made her way through her classes, her hand constantly in her skirt pocket to feel the note for comfort. Feeling the ridges of the whale and laughing at the memory of Quinn's note.

'_Save the Whales!'_

Finally, eighth period came and she quickly finished her test in record time, turning it in to the front while most were still stuck on the first few words. She walked back to her desk and went to open her binder to begin her homework for her other class. Unable to concentrate, she took the small origami whale out and began looking at it.

It had two blue dots on either side for the eyes, a crooked smile and a small heart on the tail. The paper looked as if it had been wrinkled plenty of times, probably when Quinn had attempted to make the flower.

Before she knew it, the bell had rang and Principal Figgins' voice came on the intercom, directing all kids to the gymnasium or library. Packing her things up, Rachel took the left to the gym, finding Kurt and Mercedes on the way over.

"I don't even know why I come to these things. There's nothing but a bunch of jocks running around like animals who haven't feasted on blood in days." Kurt said to the two of them, grabbing his bag protectively as someone began yelling behind the three of them.

"Come on, Kurt. It's the high school experience." Mercedes said with a big smile.

"Perhaps I don't want to experience this every Friday." Kurt replied, eyeing a certain mohawk haired jock who was pretending to do vulgar things behind the young math teacher.

As they all made their way inside the gymnasium, Rachel sat next to Kurt who was in the middle of both her and Mercedes. She set her things down gently in front of her and watched as the coaches gave their usual pep talks, games were played and then finally the McKinley's band came out to signal the last ten minutes of the day.

"I wonder how someone so short can be in charge of something so big." Kurt said, eyeing a small freshman with a tuba. Rachel laughed as she watched the band end. Finally Figgins came out once again to speak to the class.

"Now please put your hands together for McKinley High School's state champion Cheerios." Figgins read in his usual monotone voice from a small notecard as girls began to run out from behind them, Brittany, Santana and Quinn in the very front row. Each Cheerio had a matching smile on their face and stood with their hands on either side of their hips. Rachel eyed Quinn and smiled at the girl, noticing how she was scanning the bleachers until Rachel pushed her hand into the air slightly and waved. She noticed the wave of relief that washed upon Quinn's face before taking a deep breath.

They began their usual routine, backflips, front flips, everything. Rachel watched each girl running to the other to make sure their routine was perfect, and it was. Now she understood why they were state champions. Sue watched from the end, her hands crossed over her chest and her eyebrows furrowed as she held her tongue to spit out something nasty towards them. From Rachel's point of view it looked fantastic.

It was finally over, the routine ending with three cheerleaders picking Quinn up easily and letting the girl touch her toes before catching her as she fell in their arms safely. Everyone cheered before Quinn took a deep breath and made her way towards Figgins, asking for the microphone. He furrowed his eyebrows before handing it over to the girl cautiously. Quinn turned to see Santana nodding her on. Rachel felt her heart increase as she straightened her back to better see the girl.

"What is she doing?" Kurt asked, watching Quinn just as intently.

"Sh." Rachel said towards him.

"Hello, students of McKinley." Quinn started off into the dead silent gym.

"This isn't part of the routine!" Rachel heard Sue say from the other side of the auditorium towards Figgins.

"How's everyone enjoying the pep rally!?" Quinn asked with a smile. Everyone cheered and wooed, a few jocks cat-called from the bottom. Rachel eyed them from her spot before she heard Quinn's voice again.

"Well, I'm very glad you're all having a nice time! Go Titans!" She yelled again. She laughed and waited for the cheering to die down. "I know you all came for a pep rally...but I promised someone I'd do something for her if she came here today." Quinn stopped for a moment, taking the microphone in both hands and gulping. She noticed the quiet gym, someone coughing slightly to break the silence. She turned to Santana yet again and noticed the girl motion her to keep going. Quinn nodded and turned with her eyes closed before bringing the microphone to her dry lips and beginning to sing.

"Look at the stars...look how they shine for you." She sang, gulping again. "And everything you do, they were all yellow."

"What the hell is she doing?" Mercedes said on the other side of Kurt.

"I have no idea." Kurt replied, looking just as confused.

Rachel on the other hand was clutching at the note, tears beginning to form in her brown eyes as she stared at the girl. Her heart began to beat furiously in her chest as she bit into her bottom lip to attempt to prevent her tears from falling.

"I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do and it was called yellow." Taking a deep breath, Quinn began walking towards the bleachers and up the stairs in the middle making her way to Rachel. "So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done...and it was all yellow."

Santana was now walking towards the band kids, telling them to harmonize as best they could with Quinn's a cappella. They all looked at each other and began a soft tune as Quinn made her way up the steps with the microphone shaking in her hands.

"Your skin, yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. You know, you know I love you so." Finally reaching Rachel, she pushed her hand out to the tear stricken girl and felt a small hand wrap around her pale fingers just as Mercedes and Kurt's jaw dropped at the exact same time. Looking straight into Rachel's eyes, Quinn sang out the next note just as the band stopped on cue. "You know I love you so."

Just then, the band continued the melody, Rachel pushing herself on Quinn, attacking her lips as best she could and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. Besides the band, the gymnasium was completely silent, everyone watching the two girls until finally someone from the bottom row yelled 'woo' causing others to clap and whistle.

Before she knew it, Rachel was being pulled off of her, Principal Figgins behind with a stern look. "No Public Display of Affection in any form will be tolerated in my school!"

Looking to Quinn, she noticed the small red shade on the girl's face, the microphone still shaking in her hand. Taking the mic from the girl, Figgins yelled at the band to stop with their music and for everyone to go home. Half of everyone got up and began clapping, the other half leaving and shouting hateful things at the two girls. Something about disrupting everyone with their homosexuality. They weren't sure. Rachel was too busy staring at Quinn with complete adoration, Quinn feeling her heart grow ten times in her chest. With his hands still on Rachel's shoulder, Figgins began directing people out, Sue helping as well, both their faces red. Quinn smiled at the girl before mouthing the words 'I love you', Rachel feeling a fresh wave of tears flow as she mouthed the same thing back.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'm certain this'll be the ending to this story. If I decide to add something later I might, but I think I'll be sticking with this. I hope you all enjoy the end and if not I am open to suggestions. :) Please remember that this is the firs time I have actually ever written so if this is too abrupt I'd love to hear feedback. Thank you!

Running down the halls of McKinley, Rachel smiled as she felt a hand cover her own while she lead the way to...where? She wasn't sure, actually. She was just running because...well, she wasn't sure of that either. In fact, she wasn't even sure why she was running with a hand in her own. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to see Finn, his glance on her completely and his eyes staring at her angrily. Suddenly she stopped in her spot, her heart stopping in her chest. Pushing the hand out of her own, she was unable to break the hold as the tall boy now took hold of her wrist, squeezing it tightly in her grasp.

"You never finished me off, Rach." He said in an angry tone, something she had never heard from him before. Fear overtook her and she backed herself into a locker, hitting it with a thud. She was unable to talk, scream, anything. Quinn wasn't there to help her and she was genuinely scared for her life. He began pushing himself up on her small frame, his other hand now going to her neck and holding her there in place. She tried to speak again but no words came out so she pushed herself around violently, trying to shake the hold he had on her until she heard a familiar voice. A soft voice.

"...chel...Rach...el.." She heard it again, her eyes looking around for the voice, quickly. "Rachel, wake up!" She heard it again only this time her eyes flew open and she was met with hazel orbs staring down at her, her hands holding on to Rachel's wrists gently.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, softly.

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows and staring at the sweaty girl. Suddenly her memory began to come to her slowly.

"I'm...fine. Just a nightmare. The first one in a while, actually." Rachel said, pulling at her arms, Quinn releasing her quickly.

"Sorry, you were hitting me pretty hard." Quinn said, rubbing at a spot on her head. She was in her usual pajama shorts and a shirt next to Rachel on her knees, Rachel in her usual silk pajama pants and matching top. Pushing her hand to the slight red spot on Quinn's face, Rachel got up and went to look at it.

"Quinn, I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly, pushing blonde hairs out of the way. Quinn smiled slightly before scoffing.

"Please, I've had worse during practice I'm sure it'll heal by morning, now lets go back to sleep, alright? It's like two in the morning and I kind of want tomorrow to be here already." Quinn said, pushing the girl's hand down gently and smiling at her.

Rachel knew exactly what that meant. Ever since Quinn's pep rally incident on Tuesday, Quinn asking Rachel to "officially" be with her after all the chaos and Figgins having a very stern conversation with the two of them, they had both been uncontrollably horny. Of course there was more to the relationship than sex, Quinn making it very obvious that she had actual feelings for the girl and Rachel showing it as well, but that didn't subside the ache each girl felt in their panties, the ache each had for the past four, long, treacherous days.

Tomorrow, well, actually a few hours from now, Rachel's dads would be leaving off to Columbus for a business call and would be gone for about a day. Rachel had called Quinn over prior to hearing the news and told her to sneak over sometime later. Quinn was there at eleven o'clock as soon as Rachel's dads went to bed, climbing up to her window. Rachel gave both of them a goodbye kiss and hug that night, telling them not to wake her up because she'll have her door locked and that she "needs proper rest to ensure her vocal chords are able to reach their impeccable standards they were known for." They both laughed and agreed, telling her they would be back Sunday afternoon and maybe the three of them could go shopping for the day.

Which lead them here. Rachel curling up into the crook of Quinn as the girl pushed her arm over her chest and pulled her closer. They both wanted as much time together as possible which is exactly why Rachel set her alarm for eight o'clock exactly. An hour after her dads would leave.

For four days they had to keep their hands to themselves or out of each others pants that is. Which began to get increasingly difficult as the days went on and the throb began to hurt. They were unable to get any privacy as all of Lima, including both the Berry's and Fabray's, knew about the two new lesbians in the small town. Quinn and Rachel both talked to their parents, the Berry men being more understanding than the Fabray's. There was disbelief, but in the end Judy accepted her daughter, giving her and Rachel a hug towards the end with a smile.

The steady breath of Quinn began to fill Rachel's room, her rising and falling chest against her back just as relaxing as the sound. Quinn was definitely a cuddler, Rachel noticed as the girl pulled her in closer almost like a cat. Smiling slightly, Rachel shut her eyes finally letting sleep take her over.

Hearing the small buzz of her alarm, Rachel's eyes opened and quickly went to shut it off, pushing the button and turning over to see Quinn adjust slightly in the bed, still fast asleep. The sun had risen and she quickly got up to see out her window, her dads' car out of the driveway. Smiling, she turned back to her bed and watched at Quinn turned on her side, the blanket completely wrapped around her body as an inch of her stomach was exposed.

Her mouth suddenly watering, Rachel made her way on the bed slowly as to not wake the girl. Pushing her legs apart slowly, she made sure Quinn wasn't up then began pushing them a bit more. Hearing a groan from the girl, she stopped quickly before she heard the small snoring continue. Once she was able to crawl in between pale thighs she pushed herself up letting her hands fall on either side of the blonde's head before nudging at her neck with her nose. Darting her tongue out, she began licking an area there, softly. After that she began sucking and nipping until she heard a small groan from below. A slight grind had began from Quinn's part as she pushed up into Rachel's center, the ache that they each had felt all week quickly coming back.

Continuing with her mouth on her neck, Rachel felt hands snake up to her waist, underneath her top.

"Good morning to you, too." Quinn laughed out, her deep, sleep-filled voice reaching Rachel's ears and sending a shiver down her spine. "I think I'd like waking up if it were like this every day." Quinn joked, her eyes shut still and her head leaning back a bit more to allow Rachel to bruise her neck even more.

Releasing her neck, Rachel got up from her spot and stared at Quinn, her eyes still filled with sleep. "How'd you sleep?" She asked, running her hand up and down Quinn's stomach. The girl was still out of breath as she smiled and put a thumbs up. "Good." Rachel said before leaning down to capture the girl's lips feeling the softness on her own and hearing the glorious moans.

Breaking the kiss, Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's, her eyes shut as each of them shared each other's steadying breath.

"Do you love me, Quinn?" Rachel asked, feeling her heart beat against her chest.

"You know I do, Rachel." Quinn replied, letting her hand go to Rachel's back where she pushed it up and down the girl's spine.

"I want you to show me. Please." Rachel said, opening her eyes and looking into hazel ones, Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she nodded.

"I will. I want to make you feel good, you deserve to feel good. I shouldn't have treated you the wa-"

"Stop, Quinn. There will be time for that, trust me. But right now...I just want it to be you and me. Can we please do that?" Rachel asked, simply while leaning up and pushing blonde hairs out of the way. Quinn gulped slightly before nodding.

Leaning up, she pushed her lips gently on Rachel's, grabbing the sides of her face and feeling the girl clutch on to her back. Letting her hands fall to the sides on Rachel, she pushed her hands up and let the material come with her as Quinn pulled it up and off in one quick motion, their kiss breaking for a second only to be reconnected again. Rachel's bare breasts were now flat against Quinn's covered chest. She was still unsure how she was able to lay beside Rachel, only clothes blocking them from each other.

Reaching down, Rachel mimicked Quinn's motion with her shirt, pulling it off just as quickly and throwing it off to the side. Before Rachel was able to connect their lips again, Quinn stopped her lightly. Opening her eyes slightly, Rachel went to look at Quinn who only smiled at her, pushing brown hairs behind her ear and kissing at her cheek.

"Lay down." She said simply. Rachel smiled when she felt the bed shift, Quinn helping her lay down by setting her head gently against the pillows below her. "You're so beautiful, Rach." Quinn said, staring at Rachel, her exposed upper body, her neck, face, the beautiful brown hair that fell around her perfectly. "I'm not sure why I didn't notice it before." Quinn said, more to herself.

"Because you're oblivious." Rachel joked with a smile. Quinn scoffed and leant down, kissing down her neck, column, and then collar bone, biting their softly before kissing her chest, the valley between her breasts and then her stomach.

Letting her hand slide up the tan body, Quinn began to run her fingers gently over the Rachel's now erect nipples, watching her face change at the sudden sensation. Kissing her way back up, she felt the small quiver beneath her and smiled before reaching her left breast. She began leaning her head down, allowing her mouth to fall open around her nipple as she was so use to doing before.

Darting her tongue out, Quinn swirled around her erect nipple before sucking lightly. Pushing her other hand to her right breast, she began to run her palm against her nipple there, the middle massaging sweetly.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned out, her hand flying to blonde hairs as she pushed down slightly on her head. Moaning around the skin, Quinn released it with a pop before pushing herself up to attach her lips on to Rachel's, pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

Finally Quinn began to lean up, her hands trailing down lightly to the small girl's waist, playing with the waistband of her pajama shorts until she slowly began to pull down, bringing her underwear down as well. Rachel went to push her waist up to make it easier. Finally getting her pajama pants off, Quinn threw them to the side and began to look Rachel -, her _girlfriend, _over. Noticing every beautiful inch of her.

Letting herself fall down, Quinn positioned herself between the girl's thighs, allowing both her arms to wrap around each leg. Kissing her inner thighs sweetly, she heard the small moan from above and drew her attention to Rachel who now had her eyes shut slightly, hands wrapped around blankets below her as she began preparing herself. Smiling, Quinn continued to kiss around her before leaning up and kissing just above her clit, sucking there lightly before she felt two hands tangle in her hair yet again.

"Quinn, please." Rachel spoke again, her breathing now increasing. Taking a deep breath, Quinn leant down and stuck her tongue out, running it up and down wet folds before flattening it out over her most sensitive area causing Rachel to groan out in relief. "God, yes." Rachel groaned, her eyes shutting more tight. Quinn continued her tongue, licking up and down the wet slits, her eyes shut as she tried to concentrate on giving her woman the utmost amount of pleasure possible, making sure to cover each and every inch of her aching pussy. Glancing up, she noticed Rachel's heaving chest, up and down as it signaled her soon release. Licking up the wet lips once more, her mouth stopped on her throbbing clit as she pushed it into her mouth and began sucking gently while pushing her thighs apart with her arms.

Rachel's waist began thrusting up and down into Quinn's mouth, her juices now spreading across the bottom of Quinn's chin as her arms tried to keep the girl still below her. Suddenly she began to grind her own hips into the bed, her center twitching violently with the need to be touched. Spreading her own legs, she began a deep thrust into the mattress as her wetness began to seep through her panties and pajama shorts, the noise of the bed filling the room.

Rachel's nails began to sink into Quinn's scalp just as her own nails pushed into tan thighs, a louder moan coming from the singers throat. With one last suck on Rachel's clit, Quinn was up on her knees, pushing her pajama pants off as well as her panties.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned out, pushing herself up on her forearms.

"Shh, hang on." Quinn replied, going between Rachel's legs once more and lining her center up with Rachel's. Rachel watched intently as Quinn glanced up with a soft smile. "Ready?" She asked quietly. Rachel nodded, still leaning up just as Quinn pushed her center against Rachel's, both of them moaning at the pleasure that coursed through each of them.

Picking her waist off the bed, Quinn began a rhythmic grinding motion against Rachel, both their soaking lips sliding against each other easily. A small sheen of sweat began to form on Quinn's brow as she adjusted her grip on Rachel's waist, picking her up more.

Pushing her own hips up, Rachel shut her eyes hard as her stomach began to contract, the familiar sensation building up in her abdomen. "Don't stop, please!" Rachel pleaded, before falling back against the bed, the amount of arousal flooding inside her and making her unable to hold herself up. "Please, Quinn, don't stop!" She said again, her hips now moving erratically against Quinn who was huffing out her breaths, her own stomach clenching as her clit began to get the amount of pleasure she had been waiting for.

"I'm not stopping!" Quinn cried out, her head falling back as she tightened her grip on Rachel's waist yet again. "Rachel, look at me!" Quinn sighed out, once her clit rubbed against Rachel's perfectly, allowing her to finally have her release. Rachel forced herself to open her eyes, staring at her girlfriend above her. "I want you to see what you do to me." Quinn said just as her abdomen unclenched for the last time as she came beautifully, Rachel's name on her lips while she continued to thrust forward allowing herself to ride her orgasm. Just as she saw the glint in Quinn's eyes, Rachel's own walls clenched around nothing as she filled the air with heart-wrenching sobs, Quinn's name falling a numerous amount of times from her lips as well as the girl above her shook violently, the aftershocks of her orgasm racking through her body. She felt her own too as Quinn rubbed herself one last time against Rachel, their juices mixing together just as before.

With a deep sigh, Quinn fell against the girl below her, her head against her chest as she attempted to catch her breath.

It was quiet for a while until Rachel's hand scratched through blonde locks causing a smile to form on Quinn's face as the relaxing fingers continued.

"Was it good?" Quinn asked, pushing her head up to lean her chin against Rachel's chest.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked in disbelief, staring at the girl.

"Well, yeah. It was technically out first time as a couple and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed it." Quinn said, seriously.

"It's always wonderful, Quinn, but I think this is one I'll remember for quite some time." Rachel replied, a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, good. That's sort of where I was aiming for." She said, leaning up and going to kiss the girl on the lips, Rachel tasting herself on the girl's tongue and moaning. "So..." Quinn said, breaking the kiss.

"So?"

"I don't think I've showed you just how much I love you yet." Quinn said, kissing down Rachel's neck again.

"Well, perhaps you can show me in the shower." Rachel recommended, causing Quinn to push her head up quickly, her eyes huge with a wide smile.

"Really?" She asked. Rachel nodded, biting the bottom of her lip. Gulping, Quinn jumped up, grabbing Rachel's hand as well.

"Wait, wait. My legs still feel like jelly." Rachel said, getting on her knees. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed and going to pick Rachel up, bridal-style. "Quinn, put me down!" Rachel demanded as the girl made her way into the bathroom.

"No, I like seeing you struggle." She said with a smile.

"That isn't funny!" Rachel said sternly.

"It's a little funny." Quinn replied before shutting the door behind them to begin a perfect shower with her perfect girlfriend on a perfect day like today. No interruptions, no one to tell them anything. Just her and Rachel. Exactly how it should have been from the beginning.


End file.
